Total Drama Island: Redone
by crockolot
Summary: Inspired by Kobold Necromancer, Frank15, Lord Akiyama, Reading10, and Enigma Dragon Warrior. In this remake of the infamous first season of Total Drama, Total Drama Island, no one is safe from being eliminated. Day 3: Dodge-Brawl. Rated T.
1. Episode 1 & 2: Not So Happy Campers

_Total Drama Island_ is owned by Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Cake TV. I do not own any of the characters, any of the challenges, nor do I own the setting of this story. This is an alternate reality of the show _Total Drama Island_. I advise all of you readers to not attempt anything these crazy teens may do…seriously; I don't want a lawsuit on my hands!

**AN: **Welcome to my newest story Total Drama Island: Redux. This features the original twenty-two campers on the first season of Total Drama, _Total Drama Island_. Eliminations and teams are a switched a bit (mostly eliminations), and the outcomes of challenges will also change. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it! I will also be skipping the arrival of the campers, that part remains the exact same. Also, all couples (except for Owen and Izzy) will be the same. Two fanon couples will also be added.

Inspired by: The Kobold Necromancer, Frank15, Lord Akiyama, Enigma Dragon Warrior, and Reading10.

* * *

><p><strong>Not So Happy Campers<strong>

* * *

><p>The peace and quiet of Camp Wawanakwa could no longer be held. Soon, everything on this island would become crazy. The weather was surprisingly really nice, not too hot, not too cold. It was as if the island knew that today would be their last day of peace, and they were making it the best they could.<p>

The animals were all sleeping peacefully with each other. Even the bear had allowed the squirrels to sleep with him for warmth. The leaves on the trees were being blown slightly by the gentle breeze the island had made.

At nine o' clock in the morning on June 10th, the cameras were ready to roll and the host, a middle aged man in his late thirties, was ready to begin his opening monologue.

"Yo!" The host exclaimed with enough enthusiasm to power a light bulb. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" The host smiled a bright smile which would soon become his trademark smile.

"I'm your host," he said as he pointed to himself with pride, puffing his chest, "Chris McLain dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now!

"Here's the deal," Chris said, walking across the dock as he talked. "Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp."

He stopped in front of the big sign that read 'Camp Wawanakwa' and gave a smirk. "They will compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers!

"Every three days," Chris spoke as the camera got a close-up of his handsome face, "one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island for good!"

The scene changes to the Campfire Ceremony as Chris pops his head in the camera's view. "Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic Campfire Ceremony where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He walks to his oil drum and picks up a stick which has a marshmallow on the end of it. He promptly sticks the end with marshmallow in his mouth and he pulls the stick out, the marshmallow gone.

"In the end only one will be left standing and they will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame," he holds up a large amount of magazines with his face on it, "and a small fortune, which let's face it-they'll probably blow in a week.

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies." The scene changes to a swarm of flies flying around while huge furry arms are trying to swat them away.

"Grizzly bears." The camera lowers to show the grizzly bear growl while he swats the flies.

"Disgusting camp food." The scene changes to a bowl full of maggots while a particularly large maggot with a face on it says, "Hey now."

Scene changes back to Chris with a nasty smirk on his face, "and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds on cameras situated all around the camp.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on Total Drama Island!" With each word of the title the camera backed up showing the large Dock of Shame and some of the island.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue theme song and we're good to go!)<em>

**AN: **Like I said, skipping the arrivals you all know what happens and everything in the arrivals is the exact same.

* * *

><p>The twenty-two teenagers were either standing or sitting on the many tree stumps situated around the campfire. Some were looking at their competition, while others were looking to see who they could be friends with or hook up with.<p>

One particular guy, Cody, was looking at the resident Goth girl, Gwen. He smiled and walked up to her, as soon as he opened his mouth; Gwen scowled at him and told him to go away. Cody sulked back to his seat.

"Welcome," Chris smiled at his victims, "to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks! The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, you dig?"

Eva glared at those standing around her, making them back up a couple of steps from her. Courtney smiled at the two people next to her, Geoff and Noah. As Harold smiled at Duncan, Duncan held up a threatening fist to him with an intimidating face to follow.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars," Chris exclaimed. He smiled at the campers seeing that people were already glaring daggers at others.

Heather smiled, "Chris, I think you should just hand me the check right now. I mean, look at these losers."

Many glared at the queen bee that just held a triumphant smirk on her face. Chris chuckled, "You wish, hon."

"Yo Chris," Duncan walked up with a smile on his face, "what will the sleeping arrangements be? I want to request a bunk under her." He jerked his thumb back at Heather who went wide-eyed.

"They're not co-ed…are they?" Heather asked in a worried tone.

"No," Chris chuckled, "though it would be good for ratings."

Lindsay raised her hand with a ditzy smile on her face, "Excuse me, Kyle?"

"It's Chris," Chris sighed. "What do you want?"

"Can I get the cabin with the lake view because I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

"Okay," Chris frowned, "you are."

"Perv," Gwen muttered under her breath.

"But, that's not how it works here," Chris said.

"I _have_ to be with Sadie or else I'll get really, really sick and die!" Katie exclaimed holding Sadie's hand.

"And I'll break out in hives," Sadie said.

"It's true," Katie added, smiling sweetly at the sadistic host.

"What have I got myself into?" Noah face-palmed.

"Why are you so mean?" Katie retorted, scowling at the cynic.

"Why are you talking to me?" Noah asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Let's save all the juicy drama for later," Chris exclaimed. "Duncan," the camera showed Duncan giving a noogie to a nearby deer, "please refrain from doing that. PETA will be all over me if we continue with animal abuse."

Duncan dropped the animal and walked back to the group. "Stage is all yours Chris."

Chris smiled, "Here's the deal: I'm going to split you up into two teams of eleven. If I call your name, please stand over there." He jerked his thumb to the right.

"Gwen." The Goth girl sighed and started walking.

"Trent." Trent walked next to Gwen, giving her a small smile, which she returned.

"Heather." The queen bee smirked and strutted to her team.

"Cody." Cody, excited to be on the same team as Gwen, ran over there.

"Lindsay." The dumb blonde took a minute to register that Chris had called her and she walked over to her team, waving and smiling.

"Beth." Beth squealed and ran to her team, hugging them all, sans Heather and Gwen.

"Katie." Katie stayed by Sadie's side, waiting for Chris to call her.

"Owen." The fat boy let out a loud cheer and ran to his team giving them high-fives.

"Leshawna." Leshawna smiled and walked to her team.

"Justin." Justin flipped his hair and gave a wide grin (which made the girls and Owen swoon) and walked to his team.

"Noah." The bookworm rose an eyebrow, sighing he walked to his team.

"That's it!" Chris smiled, ignoring the cries of Katie and Sadie. "You guys are now known as…" he tossed them a rolled up, green flag to Owen. He unrolled it to find what looked like a gopher in a fighting stance, "the Screaming Gophers!"

"Nice name," Noah scoffed. "Come up with it yourself?"

"Yeah!" Owen exclaimed. "I'm a gopher! I've always wanted to be one!"

"The rest of you," Chris exclaimed, "stand over here!

"Geoff." Geoff smiled, pushed his cowboy hat up a little, then walked over to where Chris had pointed.

"Bridgette." The surfer girl smiled and walked towards Geoff and gave him a high five.

"DJ." DJ smiled and walked to his team and gave them high fives.

"Tyler." The jock flexed his muscles, ran to his teammates, and tripped over, rolling the rest of the way. (A lot of commas in that sentence.)

"Sadie." The two girls were practically crying, but Chris went on.

"Izzy." The crazy girl flashed a wicked grin and double back flipped to her team.

"Courtney." The CIT smiled and looked at her team.

"Ezekiel." Ezekiel walked next to Courtney, who gave him a look of disgust as the prairie boy started to pick his nose.

"Duncan." The punk frowned and pushed Harold to the ground. Ignoring the glare from Courtney, he walked to his team.

"Eva." The fitness buff was lifting some dumbbells as she was waiting. With a growl, she made her way to her teammates.

"Harold." Harold picked himself off of the ground and slowly made his way to the team.

"You guys are now known as…" Chris tossed a red, rolled up flag, which hit Harold in the face, knocking him down on the ground. Duncan grabbed the flag and unfurled it. It looked like it had a fish with an angry face in another battle stance.

"The Killer Bass," Chris exclaimed. The Killer Bass rolled their eyes at the lame name.

"Chris," Katie cried. "Please! Please let Sadie come to my team!"

Both girls ran up to him yelling please in his face, annoying him even more by the second. Justin raised his hand, "I'll switch places with her."

"Fine!" Chris yelled at the two. "Just shut up! Justin is now on the Killer Bass and Sadie is on the Screaming Gophers!"

The two cheered, hugged the male model so tight, and joined their new team. Justin shrugged, and walked to the Killer Bass.

Chris, recovering from that scene, gained his trademark smile back. "Okay campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Debut of the Outhouse!)<strong>

**Chris – **"You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want," Chris explained. "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

**Gwen – **"Um, okay," Gwen pondered. "So far this sucks."

**Lindsay – **Standing with her back to the camera, "I don't get it…where is that camera?"

**Heather – **"That Justin guy?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "Looks untrustworthy, really sneaky. I'm the only villain here; no one stands in my way!"

**Justin – **"My sudden swap of teams?" Justin chuckled. "Looks like one villain is good enough for that team. I'll just take control of the Bass and at the merge destroy Heather."

* * *

><p>"Any questions?" Chris asked. Many of the campers raised their hands, but Chris just chuckled and ignored them. "Cool, let's find your cabins."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Already?)<strong>

**Noah – **"Chris, that narcissistic old fool," Noah sighed. "I just hope he's not one of those hosts that tilt the game in the favor of the antagonists."

**Chris – **"Noah, Noah, Noah," Chris tutted. "The number one rule of reality shows is that the antagonists brings the ratings…why not keep them in longer?"

* * *

><p>"Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass in the west," Chris pointed them out. "Be ready to chow down on some lunch in one hour!"<p>

Chris walked away while the campers went to go unpack their stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gophers – Boys)<strong>

The four guys walked in and immediately partnered up with another. Trent took the top while Cody took the bottom of one bunk bed, and Noah got top and Owen took the bottom. Noah mentioned not wanting to be flattened in his sleep when he denied that Owen take the top bunk.

"So guys," Cody rubbed his hands, a smirk on his face. "Any girls you're interested in?"

"That one girl, Gwen has been catching my eye. And I have the slightest feeling that I'm catching hers too," Trent smiled. Immediately, Cody frowned.

"Oh…ok," Cody said, looking distraught.

"Something wrong, little buddy?" Owen smiled, giving Cody a noogie.

"N-nothing. Just a little nervous about our first challenge," Cody quickly covered up.

Though Trent looked suspicious, he immediately shrugged it off. "I hope it's a talent show. I could play my guitar."

"Probably something dangerous and life-threatening," Noah stated, reading his book.

"Hopefully, it will be fun," Owen exclaimed. "I'm so glad to have all guys in this room though! We can all be messy and we can all talk about girls and it will all be guys sleeping with each other, and guys having fun together-

"Please stop talking before I think of something very dirty and awkward," Noah replied, his face contorted in disgust.

Trent and Cody stepped away from Owen after that remark and kept a good distance from the big guy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Guys, guys, guys!)<strong>

**Owen – **"Was it something I said?" Owen asked. He then farts so badly the flies around him fall to their death.

**Noah – **"I can already tell I won't enjoy this game. Maybe I can catch up on my reading, though," Noah said. He pulls out a book with the title 'Trigonometry Is Rad!'

**Trent – **"I do wonder why Cody looked really depressed after mentioning I liked Gwen," Trent pondered.

**Cody – **"I know I have no hope with Gwen now. Trent is like one of those nice popular guys, they're good looking, are really good at something, and they are really nice, even to geeks like me," Cody stated, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gophers – Girls)<strong>

As the seven girls walked into their room for the next eight weeks, they all noticed something important: There were only three bunk beds. (For those not good at math there are two beds in one set of bunk beds, since there are seven girls on the Gophers and three sets of bunk beds, one girl will not get a bed, or they will share.)

Heather scoffed as she walked into the room. "This looks like somewhere a pig would sleep," she smirked as Gwen walked in their room. "This is totally your place!"

"Drop dead," Gwen snarled, knocking her down with her suitcase. Lindsay rushed in and helped Heather to her feet.

Heather put on her best fake smile for the ditzy blonde and said, "Thank you Lindsay! We should totally be BFFs!"

Lindsay squealed and put her hands to her chest. "Definitely, Feather!"

Heather, although very annoyed, still smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Girls, girls, girls!)<strong>

**Lindsay – **"Me and Heathen are going to be the _best _of BFFs!" She squeals with excitement. "I hope all my other BFFs don't get jealous though!"

**Heather – **She chuckles, "That blonde idiot is _too_ easy to manipulate." She blows her nails and checks them with a smirk. "This game is mine."

**Gwen – **"Heather is like those spoiled rich girls at my school," Gwen sighs. "The ones that pick on me because I'm different and a freak in their eyes! They're the freaks, look how dumb some of them are!"

* * *

><p>Cody suddenly walks into their room and goes over to Lindsay. "Hey babe," Cody smiled slyly (or what he thought was sly) at her.<p>

Lindsay smiled back at the tech-geek. "Hi, you're a really pretty girl!"

Cody looked taken aback by this and he was speechless. "Except you don't really have big boobs like these," Lindsay said playing around with her large chest.

"Shouldn't you be on the boys' side?" Gwen stated, glaring at the geek. Cody smiled nervously at her as she glared.

He was soon thrown out of the room, landing in the grass and skidding across until he hit his head on the Confessional Outhouse.

Leshawna, Beth, Katie, and Sadie all walked in at that moment and they were all talking with each other. Leshawna and Beth were talking about their home lives and Katie and Sadie about their usual topics.

"I feel ya girl," Leshawna clapped her hand on the farm girl's back. "I would _not _be able to wake up that early every morning!"

"You get pretty used to it," Beth shrugged. "I'm more of a morning person anyways, so I don't mind."

"Now, what about this crummy summer camp, I thought we were staying in a resort!"

"I guess that was just a trick to get more people to sign up, that's one of the reasons I wanted to sign up."

"Let me guess, the money is another reason?"

"Yeah, and to make some new friends and become famous. I don't get that much attention at school and I always dream of being popular!"

"Look girl, being popular ain't the most important thing in high school. If you ask me, all those spoiled white girls are really mean, and I can't see you hurting a fly!"

"Thanks Leshawna," Beth sighed.

Katie and Sadie were chattering away about the competition, how fun it would be, which guys are really hot, and a little bit of smack about Heather.

"Yeah," Sadie said, glancing at Heather, "she really looks like she uses dye to make her hair black."

"She's probably really ugly without make-up on too!" Katie exclaimed.

Heather overheard the two talking about her and growled. She walked up to the BFFLs and hit them over the head with one of her bags.

"Ouch," they both cried out at the same time. "That hurt," Katie exclaimed rubbing her head.

"What was that for, Heather?" Sadie questioned, also rubbing her head.

Heather shook her head in disbelief and walked over to her bed, ignoring the many glares from her roommates.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Humans, humans, humans!)<strong>

**Heather – **"Those two have the _nerve _to talk about me like that?" Heather rubbed her hands together with an evil smirk. "Those two will rue the day they crossed me!"

**Katie & Sadie – **"That was really mean of Heather to his us like that," Katie said, crossing her arms.

"Totally," Sadie agreed, "she has no right to do that."

"I think she was jealous of how beautiful you are!"

"No, you're the pretty one Katie!"

"No, you totally are!"

A knock was heard from the outside as Gwen's voice yelled through the door, "Stop having a stupid love fest and let me confess already!"

**Gwen – **"Stupid twins," Gwen grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bass – Boys)<strong>

"I get top bunk," Duncan called out as the seven guys walked into their room.

"What's so great aboo't being on top, eh?" Ezekiel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, it's just better," Duncan shrugged.

"We're gonna have an awesome party dudes," Geoff exclaimed. He threw his hands in the air, then he went over and put his arms around Ezekiel and Duncan.

Justin smiled at the three wondering how he would be able to manipulate each of them. He went up to them and started giving the others some high fives.

Harold walked over to another bunk and put his stuff down on the bottom bunk. Duncan scoffed, "What do you think you're doing, nerd?"

"Putting my stuff on my bed," Harold wheezed. "Gosh!"

"Your bed?" Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Only six beds in here and seven people. I'd say the nerdiest one doesn't get a bed."

"Now that's not fair!" Harold cried. "Us nerds are always being put down in oppression!"

"Do we care?" Duncan chuckled. "Now, you sleep on the floor, or we kick you out of the cabin."

Harold grumbled, "Fine." He then moved his stuff under a bed and went outside to see if he could borrow a blanket and a pillow from the girls.

Ezekiel sat down on the bottom bunk of Duncan's bed and raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

Duncan shook his head, "You've got a lot to learn, dude. Nerds are the worst people you can ever meet, they're really annoying and easy to pick on."

"I don't mind nerds much," Tyler said laying his stuff down on the top bunk of Geoff's bed.

"Well then, you're not a very good jock," Justin grumbled, putting his stuff on the top bunk of DJ's bed.

"What was that Justin, man?" DJ asked, smiling at the male model.

"Oh, nothing," Justin said, smiling back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Outhouse – Animals, animals, animals!)<strong>

**Harold – **"Gosh! I really hate people like Duncan," Harold said. "They think they are better just because nerds are not as strong as jocks or as popular as them."

**Duncan – **"My teammates are pretty cool except for dork," Duncan chuckles. "I think he should learn a lesson or two for being like that. Dude wouldn't survive in juvie for five minutes."

**Ezekiel – **"I think we can win every challenge easily, eh," Ezekiel smiled. "We only have foo'r girls!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bass – Girls)<strong>

"Woohoo," Izzy exclaimed doing cartwheels into their room.

"What are you happy about?" Courtney asked, walking into the room.

"To live life," Izzy yelled in Courtney's ear giving the CIT a bear hug.

"Put me down," Courtney shrieked. She tried wriggling out of the crazy girl's grip, but Izzy let go and Courtney fell on the floor.

Bridgette came in and helped Courtney up with a smile. Courtney brushed some dirt off of her blouse and smiled at Bridgette, "Thanks."

"No problem," Bridgette said, putting her stuff down. Eva then walked in, grumbled and glared at some of her roommates and set her stuff down.

"You bother me and it will be the last thing you ever do," Eva growled at them.

Courtney and Bridgette took a step back, but Izzy had a wicked grin on her face. "Izzy challenges you to a duel," she exclaimed, cackling.

Eva growled and charged towards Izzy. Izzy flipped over Eva and grabbed her from the back. She threw Eva over her head, crashing into her bed.

Eva snarled, picked up Courtney and threw her at Izzy. Izzy grabbed Courtney and put her down gently, cackling all the while. Izzy jumped up to the light fixture on their roof and started swinging on it.

When she gained enough momentum, she launched herself at Eva who grabbed her head and started spinning around to gain some momentum to throw her. When Eva finished Izzy flew through the wall of their cabin and landed on top of Chris.

The host shoved Izzy off of him, picked himself up, and brushed some dirt off of his shirt. Grumbling, he walked towards the cabins, leaving Izzy, unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Hosts, hosts, hosts!)<strong>

**Chris – **"Stupid psycho," Chris grumbled. "Why did I accept her on this show?"

**Eva – **"I'm the strongest! Izzy may have put up a good fight, but no one defeats me!" She laughs to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mess Hall)<strong>

"Listen up!" Chef Hatchet screamed at the scared campers. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down, now!"

"Excuse me," Beth said, "will we be getting all the major food groups?" Chef put some of his "sloppy joe" on Harold's and Beth's tray.

"Yeah," Harold wheezed, "cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

Chef narrowed his eyes at him, his anger really high. "You'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up!"

"Gosh!" Harold cried out, walking to his team's table.

"Have a cow," Owen chuckled to Noah.

"What was that?" Chef screamed at the large teen. Immediately both Noah and Owen got worried looks on their faces. "Come closer big guy, I didn't hear you!"

Owen stuttered, "Oh, it was nothing, n-nothing important a-at all sir!"

"I'm sure it wasn't!" Owen walked away, still with a worried expression on his face. "Come scrawny kid," Chef pointed at Noah.

"Do I get the oh so happy joy of getting more of this vomit?" Noah raised an eyebrow. In response, Chef flung a spoonful of the meat at his face.

Noah merely blinked, his face covered in gross meat. "I'll just be going, then." Noah turned around and walked away.

Leshawna, standing next to Eva, smiled at her and held out a hand for a high five. "Yo, what's up girl?"

Eva just glared at the large sister, grabbed her food and walked away. "Oh so that's how it is, now?" Leshawna scoffed.

Cody and Ezekiel walked up to Chef next, and were pretty scared of Chef's wide grin. "Two scrawny boys! It's a dream come true!"

"Why is it a dream come true, eh?" Ezekiel asked nervously.

Chef was still grinning as he got a whole pot of his meat and put half of the pot on Ezekiel's tray and the other half on Cody's.

Cody looked horrified, but still stammered out, "U-uh th-thanks." Then he walked away while Ezekiel stared at it.

"What is it made from?" Ezekiel asked, confused.

Chef grinned and went to his ear and whispered, "Little scrawny homeschool kids."

Ezekiel was terrified and stood in his place in shock. "Next!" Chef yelled at him, knocking him to the floor and spilling his tray of "food" all over himself.

Everyone was eating, I mean force-feeding, themselves their 'food'. They didn't want to face the wrath of Chef Hatchet and his knife skills.

Chris walked in, enjoying the faces of those who were in pain from the disgusting food. "Welcome to the Mess Hall, your cafeteria for the next eight weeks!"

"Yo, Chris," Geoff said, "can we order a pizza or something?" In response a giant cleaver was thrown straight from the kitchen at Geoff. He dodged in the nick of time and the cleaver was stuck in the wall.

Geoff, now horrified, stammered, "It's cool! It's cool! We love this food! Right guys?" The other campers in shock, nodded their heads slowly.

Chris chuckled at the scared campers. "Your first challenge begins in one hour! Oh, and you might want to put on your bathing suits!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Gophers, gophers, gophers!)<strong>

**Katie and Sadie – **"I wonder what we'll have to do, Sadie," Katie said, kind of worried.

"It's okay Katie, I'm sure it won't be that bad!"

"But, it might like make us split apart or something!"

"That _is _bad! You are the smart one Katie!"

"No, you're like totally smarter!"

"No, you are!"

"You're both not," Gwen yelled from the outside. "Let me in!"

**Gwen – **"Those two are really getting on my nerves," Gwen grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry guys," DJ smiled at his teammates. "It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(On top of the 1000 foot high cliff)<strong>

Everyone on the cliff glared at DJ, who gulped in fright. "Oh shi-"

"Anyways," Chris interrupted. "Welcome to your first challenge! This challenge is threefold! Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake!"

"Piece of cake," Bridgette said, smiling.

"If you look down you'll see two target areas," Chris went on. "The outer and larger area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic," Chris chuckles, "man-eating sharks!"

Some people gasped, while others grinned wickedly, ready for the challenge (I lied, only Izzy did this.)

"And the smaller area is the safe zone, which we're pretty sure is shark-free!" Chris exclaimed. "That's your target area!"

"Excuse me," Leshawna cried out.

"So you're sending us to our deaths," Noah stated, "how great."

Ignoring the two, Chris went on, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually…survives. There will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home.

"Let's see…Killer Bass you're up first!" Chris grinned at the worried team.

"So…who's first?" Bridgette asked her teammates. All of them stepped back, leaving Bridgette ahead of them.

"Ladies first," Duncan purred. Courtney glared at the punk, which made him take another step back.

"Fine, I guess I'll go, then," Bridgette said, worried. "It's only a jump to my death, not anything important." She jumped off the cliff, screaming all the way down. Her team cheered for her as she landed in the safe zone. She waved back up to them and got on the boat to take her to shore.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Bass, bass, bass!)<strong>

**Bridgette – **"That was the scariest moment of my life," Bridgette sighed in relief. "It wasn't that bad, though."

**Courtney – **"That Bridgette is a really strong team member, she's a great addition," Courtney smiled.

**Duncan – **"Miss CIT looks pretty hot when she's angry," Duncan chortled.

* * *

><p>"Who's next?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"I'll go!" Tyler bravely yelled. His flexed his arms, showing some of his muscle off to everyone. As he was about to jump Lindsay smiled and waved at him. As he was distracted he stepped backwards and fell off the cliff, landing on his stomach in the safe zone.

Following after him was, Geoff (who was cheering on the way), Eva (who screamed "Look out below!"), and Duncan (who was silent on the way down.)

DJ, at the top of cliff, looked down below in fright. "I-I can't do this, man. It's too scary."

"Afraid of heights, big guy?" Chris came up patting his back.

"Yeah, ever since I was little," DJ sighed.

"That's okay DJ," Chris frowned, patting his back still. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken!" He pulled out a rubber chicken hat and placed it on DJ's head. "You have to wear that for the rest of the day!"

"For real?" DJ asked. "Aw, man." Chris grinned wickedly, "Chicken path down is that way," he said, pointing to the escalator. "Buh-bye chicken wing!"

DJ sulked as he got on the escalator and started to descend from the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Chickens, chickens, chickens!)<strong>

**DJ – **"Man, this sucks," DJ sighed. "This thing is really tight." He starts adjusting his hat to make it more comfortable.

* * *

><p>"I'm next, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed, jumping off the cliff. On the way down, he hit the side of the cliff which made him spin in the air, landing in the safe zone.<p>

His team cheered for him as he made it to shore. Harold looked amused, "Yes!" He then jumped off the cliff doing the splits. When he landed he landed somewhere where the sun don't shine. He screamed in pain as his team did some collective gasps, except for Duncan who was laughing like mad.

Justin went next, smiling and doing poses in the air on the way down. He landed in the water, but when he surfaced, he found out that he was not in the safe zone and that two fins were approaching him quickly.

The sharks rose to eat the male model, but his charming good looks put them in a daze, and carried him to the shore. His team gave him high fives as he walked by.

At the top of the cliff, Courtney was looking down at the water in worry. Putting on her best face, she turned to Chris and said, "Excuse me, Chris, but I have a medical condition."

"What condition?" Chris questioned, fairly amused.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off of cliffs," Courtney replied sternly.

"Then that makes you a chicken, and you might lose the challenge for your team," Chris smirked at the CIT who just grinned.

"It's a calculated risk, I've seen the other team and I don't think nine of them will jump," Courtney explained. "It's really simple to see that they're just isn't that good."

The Screaming Gophers glared at the CIT and before Courtney could say anything more…"BONZAI!" screamed Izzy. Izzy grabbed Courtney around her waist, threw her over her shoulder, and jumped off the cliff, landing in the safe zone.

When they both resurfaced Courtney was steaming mad, "Ugh, Izzy! You could have killed me!"

"It was all just fun," Izzy cackled. She leapt onto the boat and pulled Courtney on with her. "Besides, now we have ten points, all of them need to jump now!"

Courtney sighed and shook her head. "Whatever Izzy, don't think I can forgive you that easily."

"Izzy promises not to think like that," Izzy said, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Psychos, psychos, psychos!)<strong>

**Courtney – **"That Izzy girl might have helped us win, but I could have been killed," Courtney said. "Maybe I'll forget it if we _actually _win!"

**Izzy – **"Courtney is so fun," Izzy said hyperly. "She's like my evil twin who's bossy and cannot have fun!"

* * *

><p>"Well," Chris smiled at the Screaming Gophers. "Ten people jumped for the Killer Bass! All eleven of you need to jump to win! If you win, I'll even throw in a couple of push carts to help you bring back your crates!"<p>

"Nice," Trent exclaimed. "Who's first?" All of his team blanched at the question, but the queen bee had other things in mind.

"I'm not jumping, and you can't make me," Heather stated, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Beth asked, confused.

"Hello, national TV, I'll get my hair wet," Heather stated like it was obvious.

"If she's not doing it then I'm not doing it," Lindsay called out quickly.

"Thanks BFF," Heather smiled at her.

Leshawna was getting angry at the sight of this, she knew girls like these back home, and she cannot stand them for the life of her. Immediately, Leshawna ran up to her and started poking he finger in her chest. "Oh, you're jumping!"

"Says who?" Heather retorted, glaring at Leshawna.

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge cause you got your hair did, you spoiled little daddy's girl," Leshawna replied.

"Back off, ghetto-glamour, too-tight pants wearing, rap-star wannabe!"

"Mall shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen girl-reading, peeking at high school prom queen!"

Heather narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Well, at least I'm popular."

Many gasps from the campers were heard as this final insult was pretty big. "You're jumping," screamed Leshawna in anger.

"Make m-AAAHHHHH!" Heather was thrown off the cliff by Leshawna, and landed safely in the safe zone (never would have guessed that).

As Heather resurfaced she looked up to the cliff in pure anger. "Leshawna, you are so dead!"

"Hey," Leshawna called back, "I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?"

"That doesn't excuse you from almost killing me," Heather shouted back.

"Oh shut up and move out of the way," Leshawna called back. She jumped off the cliff screaming on the way down, landing next to Heather. Said queen bee glared at Leshawna who just smiled innocently.

Lindsay, standing by Chris, looked down the cliff in fear. "I thought this was going to be a talent contest!"

Chris laughed at this finally finishing with, "No!" Lindsay jumped off the cliff screaming on the way. She landed in the safe zone and sighed in relief.

Gwen went next (screaming all the way down), then Cody (flailing and screaming like a girl), then Katie and Sadie (holding hands on the way down, squealing in delight), and then Noah (who was reading his book on the way down in silence).

At the top of the cliff Beth looked over the edge in worry. "I-I can't do it," Beth stammered. "I'm too scared."

Trent walked up to her and smiled. "Come on Beth, you need to do this for the good of the team! Fear is just an obstacle in our lives that is very hard to conquer. But, if you don't think about it, then you don't really fear it."

Beth looked over the edge, then at Trent and smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him, then ran over the edge and started falling into the water. She yelled, "Thanks Trent!" on the way down. She landed in the safe zone and yelled, "That was pretty fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – This is getting annoying.)<strong>

**Beth – **"That Trent is a sweet guy," Beth said, blushing. "And pretty cute I might add."

**Trent – **"I'm usually not a philosophical person like that, but I do have a way with words," Trent shrugged.

**Gwen – **"Wow, Trent is really sweet helping people out like that," Gwen gushed. "It's like they custom ordered him for me in this game as a distraction!"

* * *

><p>Trent gave Owen a high five and a smile. "Let's do this man!" Trent ran to the edge and jumped landing in the safe zone down below.<p>

Owen looked over the edge in worry, scared that he would die. Chris whipped out a megaphone from nowhere and yelled into it, "Okay Gophers! There is only one person left! You guys need this jump for the win!"

Chris then turned to Owen saying, "No pressure, dude." Owen looked relieved for a second, but then Chris ruined it. "Ok, there's pressure!"

From down below his teammates were cheering him on to jump, even though some of them knew he would probably die. Owen heard this and sighed.

As Owen put on some floaters on his arms, he shook all over, and was pretty scared.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Fatties Unite!)<strong>

**Owen – **"I was pretty darn nervous," Owen said. "You see, I'm not a very strong swimmer."

**Geoff – **"I'm looking at this guy, and I'm thinking, there's no way he's gonna make it," Geoff said.

**Gwen – **"I actually thought if he jumps this," Gwen said, "he's going to die. Not like some people on our team even cared."

* * *

><p>"Take a good run at it buddy," Chris cheered. "You can do this!"<p>

"I'm going to die now," Owen mumbled as he walked farther from the edge. "I'm going to _frickin_ die now."

"Come on big guy," Leshawna said under her breath.

Owen charged from where he was standing over the edge. On his way down he was screaming, "Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-SPLASH!" The biggest splash you could have ever seen in your life was nothing compared to what Owen had created.

It was a huge tidal wave and it washed everyone, including the boat, out of the water. Everyone was on the ground, coughing up water, and picking themselves up.

From the top of the cliff, Chris cried out on his megaphone, "The winners! The Screaming Gophers!"

The Screaming Gophers let out loud cheers of joy. The Killer Bass sulked at their loss and Courtney marched to Izzy and glared at the psycho redhead. "I didn't even have to jump! We would have still lost!"

"Hey," Izzy grinned. "At least you had a fun experience, right?"

Courtney just yelled in disgust, and walked away. Owen was in the water, apparently it looked like he had forgotten something.

"What's wrong, dude?" Trent asked.

"I think I lost my bathing suit," Owen replied, embarrassed. Everyone there shouted in disgust at this and Owen just nervously chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>(After a couple of minutes to let the campers dry off and get changed into their normal clothes…)<strong>

"Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, forty-nine bottles of pop," the Screaming Gophers sang, as they pulled their crates on their pull carts along the beach. "If one of those bottles just happened to fall, forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!"

For the Killer Bass, this was a very hard part of the challenge. The crates were pretty heavy and they had to push it for a while along the beach. Duncan was kicking his to make it move forward, making a loud grunting noise every time he pushed it.

DJ was rolling his crate along, getting tired with each flip. Eva was pulling hers by a rope, surprisingly not getting tired at all from this.

As Courtney was pushing she jerked her hand back from the crate and checked for any injuries. "Ow," she said. "I think I just got a splinter!"

Eva walked towards her with a scowl on your face. "Grab your crate," Eva snarled. "Bossy."

"Hey," Courtney exclaimed, "I'm the only one with CIT camping experience, you need me!"

"We don't need you, we'd be better off without you," Eva growled, walking away from the CIT.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – A Counselor in Training? I can be that in my sleep!)<strong>

**Courtney – **"My teammates really do not realize how much of an asset I am to this team," Courtney said, pounding her fist in her hand. "Maybe, I can change their minds when we win this challenge."

**Eva – **"That Courtney girl really annoys me," Eva grumbled. "I just want to pound her face in. I mean, she is no help to our team!"

* * *

><p>With the Gophers again, they were still singing their song, having no problems with this challenge. Lindsay even ran behind everyone to go get a shell, put it to her ear, and run off back to her team.<p>

The Bass were still having problems moving their crates; they were far behind the Gophers, and they were really getting tired. Courtney had to stop to take a breather because she had been working so hard, her muscles had gotten very sore.

As she took some deep breaths, a mosquito flew nearby her eyes. On instinct, Courtney slapped it against her eye to kill it. "Ow," she moaned. "I think it bit me."

"Hurry up," Duncan called out to the CIT. "We're way behind!"

"Can it, punk," Courtney scowled.

Duncan chuckled and turned around at her. "Looks like we have a fighter here," Duncan said, smirking. Courtney started to fume and Duncan just chuckled, "You're pretty hot when you're mad."

Courtney went up to him and slapped him…hard. The Bass turned around at the loud noise of Courtney's hand against Duncan's face. Duncan winced at the pain in his right cheek; it had even left a red hand print.

Duncan took a few deep breaths and finally said, "You know you're eye is swelled as much as your ego."

Courtney turned around screaming in frustration as Duncan just smirked. "She totally wants me," he said to nearest person, Geoff.

"Like, totally dude," Geoff smiled, giving his friend a high five.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Me thinks she likes him!)<strong>

**Courtney – **"I hate," Courtney exclaimed, "that ogre Duncan! I hope we lose this challenge just to see his butt go home!" She then realizes what she said and shakes her head, "Never mind. I am not losing a challenge!"

**Duncan – **"She totally digs me," Duncan said, smiling. "I mean who can resist the Duncan?"

* * *

><p>Tyler was carrying his crate over his head when he felt a sudden sensation down below. "Ugh," he groaned, "I gotta take a whiz." He dropped his crate and hurried off to some bushes.<p>

"Hurry up," Eva yelled, getting very frustrated.

"Calm down," Courtney said to the fitness buff. Eva turned to her, dropped her crate, and grabbed Courtney by the throat.

"Do _not _tell me what to do," Eva snarled. Courtney just nodded her head nervously; she knew that Eva would probably have pulled her head off.

She dropped Courtney and she scrambled to get up to her crate. As soon as the Killer Bass had managed to get to the campsite, they already saw the Screaming Gophers by the cabins, pulling the crates open with their teeth.

Chris walked by Owen who was trying to open a crate with a rope, using his teeth. "Remember you must only use your teeth to open up these crates," Chris said, grinning. "I came up with that one," he whispered to the camera.

Finally, Owen had opened up the crate and out fell a couple pieces of wood and a construction guide. Owen let go of the rope to find he had a burning sensation on his tongue. "Ow," he yelled, "rope burn on my tongue!"

Trent finally got his crate open and out fell a pool liner and a couple of hammers and wrenches. As soon as the rest of the Screaming Gophers had finished opening their crates, they began to work on their hot tub.

Heather and Lindsay walked up to Leshawna who was studying the construction guide. Heather had cleared her throat and Leshawna looked up and glared at the queen bee.

"What do _you _want?" Leshawna asked her, with hate in her voice.

"I," Heather stated, "just want to apologize for calling you all of those things on the cliff. I was wrong, I should have jumped for the team."

Leshawna smiled a little bit and said, "Well, I guess I'm sorry for pushing you off the cliff."

"I needed a push," Heather fake-smiled, extending her hand to shake with Leshawna. Leshawna took her hand and started shaking it. As soon as they walked away from the ghetto girl, Lindsay was looking very confused.

"Why were you being nice to Lefawnda?" She asked. "I thought you hated each other?"

"Leshawna," Heather replied, "and it was just to trick her. I don't need someone breathing down my neck the first day, do I?"

"But, why did you do it?"

"Haven't you seen one of these shows before?" Heather questioned. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Oh," Lindsay said, not getting it. "I'm your friend…right?"

Heather smirked at the blonde ditz and nodded her head. "Yes…for now." She then walked away leaving the confused Lindsay behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Heather is a meanie!)<strong>

**Heather – **"Right now, it looks as if I have no competition," she stated. "It's just too easy."

**Lindsay – **"Me and Leather are the best BFFs there ever was," she squealed excitedly. "She'll never leave me!"

**Leshawna – **"I gotta bad feelin' 'bout that girl Heather," Leshawna sighed. "I must still be feeling bad 'bout what she said."

* * *

><p>The Killer Bass had finally pulled open their crates with their teeth and soon started working on their hot tub. They kept having accidents (their hot tub kept falling apart, due to badly placed planks of wood, Tyler and Duncan fought over who got to use the hammer, resulting in them falling down, the hammer flying, and hitting Harold in his nether regions, then being hit in the head with a plank of wood Bridgette was picking up), but finally finished their hot tub (if you could call it that).<p>

After all of the hot tubs were completed, Chris came out to judge the hot tubs to decide the winner. The Screaming Gophers' hot tub was amazing; it was nicely built, no hole anywhere in the side, the motor was working perfectly, and the water was steaming.

Chris smiled at the team and shouted, "This is an awesome hot tub!" The team celebrated by cheering in joy and Owen popped out of the hot tub.

Chris then walked over to the Killer Bass and looked at their hot tub in disgust. He tapped it on the side, it squirted him in the face with cold water, and it fell over, letting all the water run free. The Killer Bass hung their heads and sighed in defeat.

"The winners of the first challenge of Total Drama Island are…the Screaming Gophers!" Chris exclaimed, holding his arms up in the air.

The Screaming Gophers cheered at the announcement to their victory and Chris soon exclaimed, "Gophers you are safe from elimination and you are going to have a wicked hot tub party tonight! Also, you can keep the hot tub for the rest of the season…bonus!"

"Killer Bass," he turned to the losing team, "I'm going to be seeing your butts at the bonfire tonight!"

"We won!" Lindsay exclaimed, "We get to stay for another three days!" The two girls next to her, Heather and Beth, cheered and hugged Lindsay. Owen soon got out of the hot tub and started dancing around naked. Heather had a gross look on her face while Lindsay didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Where losers come to vent.)<strong>

**Courtney – **"How did we lose that challenge?" Courtney asked in anger. "We have the best people on our team! Well, at least I can vote out that ogre Duncan."

**Eva – **"I'm definitely voting for Courtney tonight," Eva growled. "She is so annoying and does not help with anything! The sooner the weaker go, the better we'll get at challenges."

**Duncan – **"Who am I voting?" Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Probably Courtney. She doesn't have the right to slap me."

**Ezekiel – **"Hoo'w did we loo'se, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "We definitely have only four girls! That's impossible that we lost!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Mess Hall)<strong>

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to decide on someone to vote off the island," Courtney said. "Any suggestions?"

"Well," Duncan replied, "I think it should be you or the brickhouse here."

"Why me?" Courtney asked, shocked.

"Well, you did slap him," Bridgette said. "That's kind of bad."

"He was provoking me," she yelled. "He had it coming!"

"Well, then who should we vote off, then?" Duncan questioned the CIT.

Courtney looked around the table and pointed at Tyler, "What about him?"

Lindsay stood up from the other table, overhearing their conversation and yelled, "No!" She got weird looks from everyone in the Mess Hall and she looked around nervously.

"Um," she stammered, "there's no salt on the table." She sat down quickly and started eating to ignore the strange looks she was receiving.

"Hey," Duncan said, smirking, "at least he jumped off the cliff without anyone pushing him, chicken wing."

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled furiously. Geoff got in between the two to stop any fights that may occur between them.

"Okay," Geoff said, trying to calm down Courtney. "Let's not hurt anyone on the first day, bra."

"He deserves it," Courtney shouted, still angry. Duncan rolled his eyes and frowned, "I'm going to go take a nap, this stuff is making me tired."

"Y-you can't do that," Courtney stammered out, her emotion changing already. "We haven't decided on who to vote yet!"

"I just don't get hoo'w we loo'st, eh," Ezekiel said. "They're the one with seven girls, eh."

The girls at the Killer Bass table gasped and immediately stopped what they were doing to turn to Ezekiel. Eva snarled angrily and grabbed the prairie boy by his neck and held her fist out, ready to punch.

"What was that homeschool?" Eva snarled. "_What _did you say?"

"I just think that guys are much stronger and better than girls are," Ezekiel struggled to say as Eva held his throat. "My dad told me to watch out fer the girls here, eh. In case they need help keeping up and such."

Eva tightened her grip around his throat and snarled, "Now do you think we need your help?"

Ezekiel took a good look at the four angry girls surrounding him. He gulped in fear and managed to mumble, "Not really, eh."

Eva dropped him in disgust and all four girls walked away, ready to cast their votes. Ezekiel gulped and looked at the remaining guys around him who were shaking their heads at the prairie boy. He knew that his time at the island was ending shortly and he walked out of the Mess Hall, his head hung in defeat.

The only person still smiling in the room was the male model, Justin, who knew exactly what he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – No sexists in here, nosiree!)<strong>

**Eva – **"That sexist pig is going down," Eva yelled, pounding her fist into her hand.

**Courtney – **"Well, maybe later I can thank Ezekiel from saving my butt from elimination," Courtney stated, smiling. "I'll probably let him work as an intern for me when I win this puny show and become Prime minister of Canada."

**Bridgette – **"I can't believe that people are still like that today," Bridgette sighed, shaking her head. "I thought times have changed!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bonfire Ceremony)<strong>

"Killer Bass," Chris said, walking to his oil drum with the ten marshmallows on a silver platter, "at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. In this game, marshmallows represent life!"

"You have all cast your votes and made your decisions," Chris said, ignoring Geoff as he pretended to hang himself to make Bridgette laugh, which succeeded. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will be forced down the dreaded Dock of Shame and take a ride on the Boat of Losers…and you can't come back.

"EVER!" As Chris said the last part every camper flinched, even Eva. Chris smiled at this, as he knew he had the power right now.

"The first marshmallow goes to…Geoff." The party boy whooped in celebration and went to get his marshmallow.

"Tyler." The jock cheered and yelled, "Place at the table, baby!"

"Justin." The male model smirked and went up to claim his marshmallow.

"Bridgette." The surfer girl smiled and went to get her marshmallow. Geoff silent cheered for her.

"Izzy." The crazy girl cackled and went to get her marshmallow.

"Harold." The nerd cheered and went to get his.

"Courtney." The CIT smirked at her competition and went to get her marshmallow.

"Duncan." The punk rolled his eyes and went up.

All that were left were DJ and Ezekiel, the former looking like he was going to wet himself, and the latter shaking in his seat. "Campers," Chris said to the two. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening, and it goes to..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ezekiel." The prairie boy sighed in relief and went to claim the final marshmallow. The girls all glared at him and was wondering how exactly he had survived.

DJ sighed in defeat and picked himself up. "Sorry DJ," Chris stated. "You are the first camper eliminated from Total Drama Island."

DJ ignored all the cries of "Sorry" and "We'll miss you" and got himself on the Boat of Losers. The boat drove off, leaving sight of the remaining contestants.

Chris looked at the remaining campers and said, "Okay, you're all safe…for now. Go get some sleep, you'll need it."

The campers walked off to their cabins and the island has just claimed its first victim. The others wondered what would happen later on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – The votes…DUN DUN DUN!)<strong>

**Duncan – **"Well, after getting some motivation from some people," Duncan stated, "I'm going to vote for DJ, I mean he could chicken out of some challenges and lose it for us!"

**Geoff – **"Dude, that chicken guy really needs to man up," Geoff sighed. "I guess I vote him."

**Harold – **"After going over the results I have decided that the person who told me to vote DJ is correct," Harold wheezed. "He could really lose challenges for us."

**Ezekiel – **"I'm so too'taly done fur, eh," he shook his head in sadness. "I guess I voo'te DJ, eh…like it will matter."

**Tyler – **"No nerds should be here," Tyler exclaimed. "I'm a real jock, I hate nerds!" He then punches the wall of the outhouse, but he hurts his own fist.

**Justin - **He smirks and says one word, "DJ."

**DJ – **"Gotta vote for my brother Ezekiel," Dj said. "You gotta show the ladies some respect."

**Eva – **"That sexist pig is going down," Eva yelled, pounding her fist into her hand.

**Courtney – **"Well, maybe later I can thank Ezekiel from saving my butt from elimination," Courtney stated, smiling. "I'll probably let him work as an intern for me when I win this puny show and become Prime minister of Canada."

**Bridgette – **"I can't believe that people are still like that today," Bridgette sighed, shaking her head. "I thought times have changed!"

**Izzy – **"I would vote for Ezekiel, but he's so darn cute that I can't! It really seems like he'll have a lot of fun…more than DJ that is," Izzy shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Duncan – DJ**

**Geoff – DJ**

**Harold – DJ**

**Ezekiel – DJ**

**Tyler – Harold**

**Justin – DJ**

**DJ – Ezekiel**

**Eva – Ezekiel**

**Courtney – Ezekiel**

**Bridgette – Ezekiel**

**Izzy – DJ**

**DJ: 6 votes**

**Ezekiel: 4 votes**

**Harold: 1 vote**

* * *

><p><strong>Camper Tally:<strong>

**Screaming Gophers: **Owen, Trent, Cody, Noah, Gwen, Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna, Beth, Katie, and Sadie.

**Killer Bass: **Courtney, Izzy, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Duncan, Justin, Geoff, Harold, and Tyler.

**Eliminated: **DJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Total Drama Island: <strong>Alliances, friendships, and relationships start to form as the campers compete in their most brutal challenge yet, the Awake-a-Thon! Another camper is also sent home in the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever!


	2. Episode 3: The Big Sleep

_Total Drama Island_ is owned by Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Cake TV. I do not own any of the characters, any of the challenges, nor do I own the setting of this story. This is an alternate reality of the show _Total Drama Island_. I advise all of you readers to not attempt anything these crazy teens may do…seriously; I don't want a lawsuit on my hands!

**AN: **Welcome to my newest story Total Drama Island: Redux. This features the original twenty-two campers on the first season of Total Drama, _Total Drama Island_. Eliminations and teams are a switched a bit (mostly eliminations), and the outcomes of challenges will also change. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it! Also, all couples (except for Owen and Izzy) will be the same. Two fanon couples will also be added.

Inspired by: The Kobold Necromancer, Frank15, Lord Akiyama, Enigma Dragon Warrior, and Reading10.

* * *

><p><em>(narrated by the host, Chris McLain)<em>

"Last time on Total Drama Island…

"Twenty-two campers learned that they were going to be spending the next eight weeks at a crappy old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge; jumping off a one thousand foot high cliff into shark-infested waters.

"While most campers took the plunge, one had to wear the dreaded chicken hat! At the Campfire Ceremony it all came down to two campers: Ezekiel managed to tick off every female camper with his sexist comments about women, while DJ refused to jump off the cliff due to his fear of heights, and was the only one to wear the chicken hat.

"In the end, the first camper voted off of Total Drama Island was DJ, due to some manipulation skills from someone on the team, saving the homeschooler's butt.

"Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony ever? Find out tonight, on Total! Drama! Island!"

_(Cue theme song and we're good to go!)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Sleep<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Before the first Campfire Ceremony)<em>

_Ezekiel was sitting by a tree and thinking about what had just happened. Everything had gone by so quickly, and all that he could remember was the vicious Eva throttling the young prairie boy. He could not think of what was wrong with what he said._

_His dad had taught him all of his life that women were beneath men, and that they were weak and needed men's help to survive the cruel world. His mother never said anything, though when Ezekiel's father taught him this stuff in front of his mother, he could remember his mother getting mad._

_His dad was his role model, the person to follow in life. His dad taught everything he knew about book smarts and some social skills. He said to always act superior to women, if they seemed threatened at what he would say then just show them who is boss._

_But, Ezekiel couldn't do that. He was scared that Eva would choke him and actually kill him if he tried that. He just didn't understand…_

'_I see you're thinking about what happened,' a voice from behind Ezekiel called to him. He turned around to find Justin, smiling at the prairie boy._

'_What do you want, eh?' Ezekiel questioned, trying to hold back some tears. Justin just smiled wider at this._

'_I just wanted to say that everything you said was absolutely true,' Justin said, now frowning. 'I don't get how we lost or why those girls got angry at you.'_

'_I'm so confused,' Ezekiel mumbled, putting his head in his hands._

'_Don't be,' Justin grinned again. 'You have a friend in me, now. No one likes you, but I do. Do you know what they were saying behind your back?'_

'_What, eh?' asked Ezekiel, totally interested._

'_They called you ugly, useless, and I even heard some of them say they despised you and want to vote you off next,' Justin said, patting Ezekiel's back._

'_Why would they say that?' Ezekiel gasped. Justin shook his head and looked to the sky._

'_Who knows, it's not like you offended them,' Justin shrugged. 'Now, Ezekiel,' Justin said, looking serious, 'I want to make you an offer.'_

'_What, eh?'_

'_I want you to join me in a voting alliance.'_

'_What's that?'_

'_It's where we both vote the same people; just to make sure that they can leave. And right now, I'm thinking you need one.'_

'_But, isn't that dirty playing?'_

_Justin turned to look at Ezekiel, fire in his eyes. 'We're only doing this to protect _you_, Ezekiel. I'm working my butt off just to save you, Ezekiel! And this is how you are going to repay me?'_

_Ezekiel looked worried and quickly stammered, 'N-no! Of course not! I'll join it!'_

_Justin smiled and held out a hand for Ezekiel, 'Shake and it's us to the final two.'_

_Ezekiel shook it and was wondering if this was the right thing to do. Justin nodded, 'Good. Now, vote for DJ and I can tell you that you will be safe tonight.'_

'_Got it, eh.'_

_Justin turned around to walk away, but then turned back. 'Ezekiel, they also called you fat.' He then walked away leaving Ezekiel contemplating about what had happened and how everyone hates him…except for Justin it seems._

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Flashbacks already?)<strong>

**Ezekiel – **"I can't actually believe I survived the last elimination, eh," he said. "Right now, it seems hat Justin is my only friend." He looks down at his feet in sadness, shaking his head. "How come I feel bad aroo'und him, eh?"

**Justin – **"Too easy," Justin said, smirking. "You find the person that is most hated, use some manipulation to get him on your side, and exploit him until you don't need him…genius."

**Courtney – **"Well, I would rather have seen Ezekiel voted off, but DJ was," Courtney sighed. "I actually don't mind much since it wasn't me, though."

**Eva – **"At least I can still pound the kid for saying that stuff," Eva growled. "He is going down!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Gophers – Boys)<strong>

Outside of the cabin, Chris was smirking nastily as he pulled out a megaphone. Then he pulled out an air horn and sounded the air horn off into the megaphone. Many campers woke up with a start (Rolling off their beds or by hitting their heads by sitting up quickly).

"Wake up sleepy heads," Chris called out into the megaphone. "Today is a challenge day and it's a tough one! Be out here in one hour!

Soon every camper had started to get up and get ready for their challenge. The camera scene soon switched to the boys' side of the Screaming Gophers to see what drama was happening in there.

After the raging hot tub party that lasted to about five in the morning (which Chris had to come and break up because he could not get his 'beauty sleep'), the guys just kicked back and relaxed until their next challenge day. Owen still could not believe how awesome that party was.

"It seemed like everyone was drunk, or something!" Owen exclaimed. He kept talking about that party and how he would have the best party ever if he won the money. The other guys just listened, not wanting to upset the big guy.

Noah was reading his book, trying to ignore the fat oaf's shouts about how Lindsay's top actually got ripped off of her and how Owen actually saw her giant chest without it on. Noah was not homosexual, but he was going to become one if Owen would not shut up about how hot Heather looked when she was in the water and how he tried ripping her bottom of her bikini off.

Noah finally cracked when Owen talked about how Gwen's butt looked really good. He threw his book down on the floor, seething with anger. "Can't a guy read a book around here?"

Owen looked at the bookworm and looked disheartened. "Oh," Owen said, sounding down. "I'm sorry if I was annoying you, Noah. I-I didn't mean to."

Trent and Cody glared at Noah, who held his hands up in defense. "Well, then I'm sorry for having to be in this cabin and on this team! Keep talking about the stupid party to them, I need some air!"

With that, Noah turned to the door and walked outside. He kept walking away from the Gopher's cabin, not knowing where he wanted to go, but he just wanted to get away from there.

Back in the cabin, Owen began talking about the party again, but was still pretty sad about Noah's outburst. He sighed over not wanting to talk about Katie's sexy body anymore. Cody went over to the big guy and patted his shoulder, not knowing what he was doing, but he just wanted to comfort him.

Owen finally sighed again and started talking, "Do you think he hates us?"

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Noah," Owen said. "I mean he hasn't really gotten along with anyone here, and he didn't do much at the party."

"That's his personality," Trent said, going over to Owen, and sitting on the bed with him. "Noah is a person that is more secluded than others, and doesn't really want to be around people. I presume he either has many siblings that all make fun of him, or he is too shy to actually communicate with others."

"But," Owen said, kind of getting it, "why does he read a book all of the time and not just lay there and not talk?"

"Well," Cody smiled, "I'm thinking that by reading his books he can vent out some frustration in his life and finally relax through it, escaping life's problems."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Trent said, smiling at the tech-geek.

"I think he just wants a friend," Owen said, starting to smile again. "I can be his friend, I can!"

"Now, go find that bookworm and become his friend!" Cody exclaimed. Owen nodded happily and ran out of the room to go find the little guy.

Trent sighed and Cody raised an eyebrow saying, "What?"

"He'll need some luck with that," Trent replied, and Cody nodded his head in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – A lot of wise people on the Gophers!)<strong>

**Noah – **"Truth is," Noah sighed. "I have nine brothers and sisters and I am the youngest out of them all. I am always the one who never gets attention and I quite like it that way!" He soon realizes what he said on national TV. "Crap," Noah face-palmed, "why did I tell you that?"

**Owen – **"Noah's gonna be my frieeeennndd! Noah's gonna be my frieeeennndd," Owen sang.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gophers – Girls)<strong>

"Where is my eyeliner?" Lindsay asked, frantically putting her make-up on with her blush mirror.

"Do you really need that much make-up?" Gwen asked, rolling her eyes.

"Look who's talking Weird Goth Girl," Heather retorted.

"Hey, I'm Goth, I have the right to," Gwen replied. "You popular girls really don't need that much, though."

"Just, shut up," Heather said. "You obviously don't know how it is to be popular like me and Lindsay."

"I don't _want _to be popular if I become someone like _you_."

"Well, you obviously don't know what you are missing out on, popularity is the best thing."

"I'd rather die."

"Good, no one even likes you here!"

As the argument went on between the two and it got more heated as it went on (them throwing stuff at each other), Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Leshawna were sitting on the top bunk and just looking as the fight got worse.

Leshawna shook her head and clicked her tongue, "I do _not _want to wake up to this every morning."

"Amen to that," Beth said, covering her face as she couldn't look anymore as they started to shout insults which every word had to be censored.

"This is, like, really scary," Katie said, shaking and cuddling with Sadie.

"I know, right," Sadie agreed, also cuddling with Sadie.

Lindsay soon got bored of sitting on top of the bunk bed and climbed down to get her blush. One good hit with a suitcase to the head from Heather was all it took to knock Lindsay out cold.

The four girls grimaced at the sight of Lindsay going unconscious and saw that the fight had been taken to a whole new level, a cat fight! The two girls were ripping, scratching, and pulling hair. Heather was even biting Gwen to try and beat her up.

Noah awkwardly walked into the door, looked at the girls fighting, rolled his eyes, and walked away. Katie and Sadie ran after him out of the cabin and Leshawna and Beth were all that was left on the bed.

"I just hope this ends soon where we can get down and go to breakfast…ooh! That girl just messed up Heather," Leshawna exclaimed.

"I just hope they don't hit the be-WOAH!" Soon enough as Beth said this, the two fighting girls hit the bed, shaking it, and caused Leshawna and Beth to topple over and join the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – I like dog fights better.)<strong>

**Heather – **She is still very scratched and bruised and patches of her hair have been torn out. "That Goth _freak _is going to rue the day she ever upset me!"

**Gwen – **She is also scratched and bruised, though she has a huge black eye, which she is holding an ice pack to. "Ugh, I hate her so much," Gwen said. "I wish we lose so we can vote her out already."

**Beth – **She is also scratched and bruised, but not as bad as the other two. "That was horrible! Especially when Gwen tried using that lamp to hit Heather with, but she dodged and hit Leshawna, knocking her out!"

* * *

><p><strong>(With Noah)<strong>

Noah had walked into the girls' side of their cabin to ask if he could stay in there room for a little bit until everyone went to the Mess hall for breakfast…apparently he wasn't welcome. As he walked away again he felt that someone was watching him, turning around he found Sadie and Katie walking towards the bookworm.

Noah face-palmed and grumbled, "What could they possibly want?"

Katie had stopped right in front of Noah, her face was pale and her palms were sweaty. She grabbed Noah's shoulders and started to shake him. "Ohm gosh Noah! That was the scariest moment of my life, like; you could never believe how it even started out or anything!"

Soon Sadie joined into this garble. Apparently they were telling the story a mile a minute which we would have to use slow motion technology to even understand what they were saying. Katie was the main one telling the story and Sadie would correct her throughout the story.

Soon they had gotten into this fight about if Gwen had pulled out Heather's hair before or after Heather hit her with a bag. Noah just stood there awkwardly, totally confused at what was going on. All he heard was a little ringing sound from the two of them and couldn't understand anything at all.

"Ugh!" He finally yelled at the two, frustrated. He walked off leaving the two BFFFLs alone behind him.

After a moment of silence Katie spoke up, "I wonder why he's so grumpy."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Noah isn't a morning person!)<strong>

**Noah – **"I have so had it with this team," Noah explained. "First the guys all bug the crap out of me and get mad at me after I finally say what they were thinking about Owen talking about the party everyday! Then, I walk into some cat fight going on between the girls, which I have no idea what happened thanks to Katie and Sadie! Seriously!" He sighed and face-palmed as he shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bass – Boys)<strong>

No one was really talking in the boys' side of the cabin. After DJ had been eliminated any sign of kindness had really left the room. Even Geoff was feeling down at the emotion in their room. Ezekiel was the only one in there to feel like an emotional wreck. He had almost been voted out, and everyone hated him except for Justin (who secretly did).

The guys really had nothing to talk about over the past days. Usually they would just get up, get ready, go to breakfast, then hang out around the island the rest of the day. On this morning the guys still had their awkward silence continuing between them until…

"Yuck!" Duncan cried out as he stepped on something with brown stains all over it. "Who left their crusty underwear on the floor?"

As Duncan picked it up and held it out to everyone, Harold went up and snatched it away from the punk. "That would be mine, thank you very much!"

"Did you like poop your pants or something?" Geoff asked, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"It's called a sensitive butt," Harold replied.

The other guys were trying to hold back laughter, except for Ezekiel who was still pretty depressed about his time on the island so far. Harold rolled his eyes and said, "Hey, it's not my fault! It's a medical condition!"

Duncan was still chuckling and said, "Well, then don't leave it on the floor Doris!"

"What's that?" Harold asked.

"Sounded pretty right, I don't know why," Duncan smiled. "Now, if I see your disgusting crap underwear on the floor again, I'm going to make your life miserable!"

"It already is, jerkwad," Harold mumbled. Justin looked around at the guys, wondering if he could also manipulate Harold to do his bidding as well. He seemed pretty outcast himself, no one really liked him. He was perfect.

Harold finally had enough of Duncan joking about his mom and headed outside the room for some fresh air. Justin stood up and told everyone he was going to go stretch a little bit. No one really thought about what the male model would be doing and after the silence was broken the guys all started talking again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Bullies are for wimps!)<strong>

**Duncan – **"Dorky is just so fun to make fun of," Duncan exclaimed. "Everyone seems to not like him anyways, so he'll be the next gone on our team."

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside with Justin and Harold)<strong>

Harold was leaning against the beam on the patio of his cabin, letting his legs hang over the side. He was thinking deeply about what had made him sign up for this stupid show in the first place. As he was contemplating this, a loud cough was heard from behind him. He turned around to see Justin standing behind him with a frown on his face.

Justin turned to see if anyone was listening and turned back to the geek. "Okay Harold," Justin said. "I just want to talk to you about something…okay?"

"What about?" Harold asked, aggravated.

Justin cleared his throat again and whispered, "I have the Hidden Immunity Idol."

"What?" Harold asked, surprised. Justin chuckled and shook his head.

"Just kidding that's on another show that this show isn't totally ripped off of," Justin sighed. "But, really I came to talk to you about Duncan."

"That punk?" Harold snarled. "Don't get me started."

"Trust me, I won't. I just wanted to ask you how much you hate him."

"Much more than a thousand burning suns."

"Good, good. We're both on the same page, then."

Harold looked strangely at the male model. "You don't like him either?"

"I hate bullies like that," Justin shook his head. "They don't have any right to pick on someone as weak as you."

"Yeah, I know!" Harold exclaimed, totally not hearing the insult Justin had said to him.

"Why do they pick on ugly people like you, though?" Justin asked rhetorically. "Because they want to feel better than that person. Make them feel so low that the bully can boss them around all the time, and they love the attention."

"That seems correct."

"And I just want to get rid of bullies like that, so if you joined me in a voting alliance, we could totally take that motherBEEP out."

Harold thought about this and nodded. "Sure, but only until he loses." Justin smirked and held out a hand and Harold shook it with a grin.

"Glad doing business with you, Harold," Justin said. He then walked back into the cabin, leaving Harold behind thinking about his ally. _'Can't trust him…he looks like a snake.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Snakes and rats!)<strong>

**Justin – **He blows on his fingernails, checking for any marks on it. "This game is _too _easy."

**Harold – **"I know when someone is trying to manipulate me, gosh!" Harold exclaimed. "I mean dumb girls and jocks always try to manipulate me into doing their homework for them!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bass – Girls)<strong>

"I can't believe that sexist pig is still in," Eva snarled, slamming her fist on the desk. "Which one of you voted for that chicken to go?"

Izzy raised her hand nonchalantly as she was still getting ready for the challenge day. Eva growled and stomped over to the psycho hose beast and held up her fist threateningly. Izzy turned around to see the fist hover in front of her face and saw Eva's face contorted with rage.

"I voted for him," Izzy answered, "because I thought we would lose stuff and because he doesn't know how to have fun! I mean not jumping off a cliff? Only squares do that!" She then blushes, "And my Zekey is pretty darn cute!"

Courtney and Bridgette stepped back from the crazy girl, afraid what Eva might do to her. "I'm going to pulverize you, redhead," Eva stated. "If you don't vote for Ezekiel next time, you're dead!"

"We'll probably all be voting you due to your temper, though," Courtney stated. "And you are pretty scary."

Eva turned to the CIT who dared to talk to her like that. "What," she snarled under her breath, loud enough for Courtney to hear, "did you say about me?" Courtney looked at the enraged girl and looked at her eyes that were filled with anger.

Courtney shook her head and kept walking away backwards from her. She tripped over something and landed on her butt and tried scooting away from Eva. Eva just kept walking towards her, cracking her knuckles until she felt a tap on her shoulder and someone clear their throat.

Eva turned around to see Izzy with a wide grin on her face, "Nightie night!" Izzy punched Eva right on her jaw. Eva was soon on the floor, with a bleeding jaw, unconscious.

Courtney looked at the bleeding, unconscious Eva, then at her savior, Izzy. Courtney got up and hugged Izzy very tightly. "Thank you!" Courtney exclaimed.

"No problem," Izzy said. She then looked at Eva's unconscious body and yelled, "Now who's stronger crazy muscular girl!"

Bridgette joined the group hug and they all walked outside, ready for their second challenge. When they left, Eva awoke and picked herself up off the floor. She wiped away some blood and shook her head in disbelief; Izzy had beaten her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Sleepin' with the fishies!)<strong>

**Eva – **"Looks like Izzy has taken the belt, now," Eva sighed. She then punches her palm with her fist. "She won't have it for long, though!"

**Courtney – **"I now fully forgive Izzy for almost killing me on that cliff," Courtney statesd. "She should be happy."

**Izzy – **"Izzy is the champion of the ring," she cackled. "Izzy loves talking in third-person!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside after everyone that had been hurt, was healed magically)<strong>

The two teams were standing around waiting for Chris to come back and explain their second challenge. Gwen and Heather glared daggers at each other, Izzy cackled at Eva who just shook her head and muttered about how she would beat the crazy girl next time, and Noah was trying to move away from an advancing Owen.

Chris finally walked up to the campers with his trademark grin. Heather turned around to greet the handsome host with a smile on her face. "Hi Chris," Heather said, batting her eyes, "you look _really _buff in those shorts."

"I know," Chris said, clicking his tongue at the queen bee. He then walked throughout the campers and looked at them all yawning, secretly cheering about their next challenge. "Alright, I hope you're all ready, because your challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

Owen looked at the host and chuckled nervously, playing with his hands. "I don't think that will be enough of time to eat breakfast!"

"Oh," Chris snickered, "you'll get breakfast Owen; right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake!" Many of the campers groaned while Eva got even more ticked off.

"Oh, so you're funny now," Eva said, glaring at Chris. She then walked over to Chris holding up a fist threateningly. "You know what I would think would be funny?"

Duncan and Geoff quickly grabbed the fitness buff, not letting her punch the host. Courtney went up by her and whispered, "Eva, try to control your temper!"

Eva glared at the CIT and she walked backwards quickly to her other teammates. Eva frowned and shrugged off the two guys holding her. "You're enjoying this," Eva shouted, "aren't you?"

Chris grinned, "A little. You have thirty seconds until we start!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – She's a little grumpy)<strong>

**Courtney – **"Okay, that girl, Eva, really needs to get a hold of her temper," Courtney said. "Even though I'm scared to death of her, I think we really need to vote her off."

**Eva – **"I'm going to pound that handsome face in and then I'm going to make him eat his legs," Eva snarled. "Then, I'm going to shove the home-school up his butt!"

**Ezekiel – **"Dang, she's really scary, eh," Ezekiel cries out. "I wonder what she is going to do with me, eh!"

* * *

><p>"Okay runners!" Chris exclaimed. "On your marks, get set, go!" At that many campers started to run and began their long trek around the lake.<p>

Even though Owen had started off with a run, he couldn't hold it for more than a couple seconds before he fell down face-first and started dragging himself across the ground.

As time went on, most of the campers had started to become very tired to make themselves slow down to a walk. While others, had fallen down in their fatigue. Chris was smirking at the pain and fatigue the campers had already started feeling.

Ezekiel was doing okay, as he was going at a good pace and had passed up a lot of people. He was still tired, but determined to win this for his team.

Harold, Gwen, Katie, and Sadie were all walking together as others were running ahead of them. Harold looked at the two twins who were gabbing all about the challenge. Then he looked at Gwen and asked, "Do you know how much longer?"

Gwen looked at the uber nerd and shuddered. "Don't talk to me." Harold glared and said, "Gosh!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Uber Pwng!)<strong>

**Harold – **"Gosh, she didn't need to be so mean!" Harold exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Noah, actually working for once, ran by Heather, knocking her to the side on accident. Heather glared at the bookworm as he said nothing to her for hitting her.<p>

"Do you mind?" Heather sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Run, Heather, run!)<strong>

**Heather – **"I don't run," Heather stated. "And I definitely do _not _run in high heel wedges."

**Noah – **"I barely escaped the Wonder Twins from attacking me with their gibberish again," Noah said, sighing. "I actually had to run to get away from them. Maybe exercise does help out in life."

* * *

><p>Heather was walking and she came by a little stream and, surprisingly, Owen was already there trying to lap up the water.<p>

"Can't *slurp* catch *slurp* breath *slurp*! Must *slurp* have condition!" Owen exclaimed throughout lapping up water. Heather looked disgusted at this and scoffed, "Yeah, it's called overeating! Look into it!"

Leshawna, nearby, overheard this statement as she was running by. She stopped at a tree, leaning against it, to catch her breath. "Yeah? And what's your excuse…you…scrawny," Leshawna tried to insult the queen bee, but words failed her as she was breathing in deeply.

"Hey, at least I'm not as big as you," Heather said, smirking. She then used Owen as a bridge to get over the small stream, hurting the fat oaf in the process. Chris drove by the campers in his light blue moped with his handy-dandy mega phone in hand, screaming, "Pick it up people! If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat!"

Gwen, still walking, growled, "Oh, I hate that man."

"That I can agree on," Harold wheezed. Gwen glared at him again and walked faster to get away from him. Harold burrowed his eyebrows and yelled, "Gosh!"

Duncan ran up to the nerd, seeing this as a perfect opportunity, and gave him a strong pull at his underpants. He stretched it as far as it would go and put it over the uber nerd's head, and then pushed him to the ground.

Duncan ran off, laughing hysterically, leaving Harold on the floor, muttering about how much he hated that punk.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – My leet skillz pwn u!)<strong>

**Harold – **"Why does everyone hate me?" Harold asked, throwing his hands in the air. "What do I ever do to them?" Harold then hears some stifled laughter from outside the outhouse, and gulps in fear. All he could say was, "Uh oh," before the outhouse flipped over, causing all of the contents in the toilet to spill all over him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mess Hall)<strong>

Most of the campers had made it to the Mess Hall by now, and were waiting for those that were walking. Chris was standing in between the two tables. He was impatiently tapping his watch and checking the time often.

Owen soon burst through the door with an unconscious Noah over his shoulder. "Clear a table," he bellowed, "stat!" He ran over to the Screaming Gopher's table and laid the bookworm on the table. His teammates that cared gathered around him, wondering if he would be all right.

"I think I need to do mouth-to-mouth, guys!" Owen exclaimed. "I don't hear him breathing!"

Noah soon woke up with a start and pushed away Owen who had begun to pucker up his lips. Noah stared wide-eyed at Owen and backed away quickly from him.

Harold stood in the doorway, looking even cleaner than usual. Courtney went up to him and scowled, "What took you so long? Because of you, we just lost the challenge!"

As Courtney said this, the Screaming Gophers burst out in cheers at their second victory in a row. Harold glared at the punk and pointed at him. "If it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't have had to take five showers!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and chuckled, "It was all in good fun!"

"Yeah, pushing over the outhouse when I was in there? Great fun!"

"Are you trying to make me mad, nerd?"

"Only if you want me to, punk!"

"I'll pound your face in!"

"I'll kill you with my mad skills!"

Chris stood between the two growling teenagers and laughed. "Guys, that wasn't the challenge!" Immediately all eyes were on Chris, either glaring, or excited for more (again, only Izzy).

"What did you just say?" Gwen said, loathing this man more than ever.

Chris stepped in front of a curtain and asked, "Who's hungry?" All of a sudden the curtain pulled away to reveal large amounts of good food. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, maple syrup, baked beans, and all other foods that these campers could imagine.

The only camper that didn't look excited by this was Ezekiel who was thinking of why Chris even got good food for them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Clean of all messes!)<strong>

**Gwen – **"After a whole week of brown sludge," Gwen started, "I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

**Ezekiel – **"I just doo'n't get why all oo'f a soo'den Chris would be this nice to us, eh," Ezekiel pondered. "He could have put something in the food or something! Maybe, I should warn my teammates…"

* * *

><p>Every camper, sans Ezekiel, rushed to the buffet table and grabbed everything that they could eat. They ran back to their tables and started scarfing down the glorious food like it was the best thing they ever tasted.<p>

Ezekiel only got what he could eat, and made sure not to get a lot, just in case it was poisoned. He also made sure it was safe before he would start eating by making sure no one fainted because of eating the food.

Ezekiel spoke up to his teammates as they were trying to get everything in their stomachs, not even bothering to chew. "Guys, I don't think Chris would be this nice to us without a good reason, eh."

"Shut up sexist pig," Eva mumbled, shoving mashed potatoes down her throat. Ezekiel looked saddened at this comment and decided to start eating his little plate of food.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Everybody hates Zeke!)<strong>

**Ezekiel – **"Now I know how those people on soap operas feel when everyone hates them, eh," Ezekiel sighed. "I really felt bad for Chelsea after James broke up with her though. Then James lied to everyone saying Chelsea was cheating on him and everyone hated Chelsea." He wipes a tear away from his eye and flicks it off his finger.

* * *

><p>After all of the campers had finished eating, and the buffet table had been devoured, Chris stepped up on the table with his megaphone. He screamed, "Are you all ready for your second part of the challenge?"<p>

Owen, rubbing his stomach, groaned, "I thought eating was the second part."

Heather, rubbing her stomach-hip thingy (seriously is her stomach _that _far down?), asked, "What more do you want with us?"

"I agree with the biBEEP," Noah stated. Heather turned to glare at the bookworm who just smirked at her.

"It's time for," Chris exclaimed, "the Awake-a-Thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Katie asked. Sadie nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry!" Chris yelled into his megaphone. "This is an easy one! The last camper standing wins invincibility for their team!"

"Why are you yelling in that megaphone when we're inside?" Lindsay asked. Chris went up to her and yelled, "Cause I like it!" She fell back down on her butt in shock and Tyler quickly came to help her up.

She smiled at the jock who smiled back and the two looked lovingly in each other's eyes. Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed, "They always go for the jocks."

"Not to break up any romantic moments, but we need to get a move on!" Chris yelled at Tyler and Lindsay, who both jumped back in shock.

"So you mean that twenty K run and the turkey eating frenzy were all part of your master plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen questioned.

"Correctomundo, Gwen!" Chris yelled in Gwen's ear. She winced at this, but then sighed, "Man, he's good."

"Move, move, move!" Chris exclaimed as the campers had started to walk outside over to the campfire pit.

Trent walked up to Gwen with a smile on his face. "So," he said, "how long do you think it will take before everyone is out cold?"

Gwen smirked back at the music man. "About an hour give or take," she said. Owen walked by, drooling at the mouth, trying to make his stomach stop hurting.

Gwen and Trent both looked at him and Gwen said, "Maybe less."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – I never sleep!)<strong>

**Ezekiel – **"I knew it, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Chris would never be that nice to us!"

**Eva – **"Maybe, home-school was right…who cares?" Eva asked. "I'll still kick his butt anyways!"

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Campfire Pit)<strong>

Chris was watching all of the campers yawn and rub their eyes. Owen was moving around, trying to keep himself awake. Chris smiled to himself for coming up with this brilliant challenge.

"We are now twelve hours in and all twenty-one campers are still wide awake," Chris said to the camera. "I wonder who will win this challenge."

Owen was cheering as he moved around, "Yeah! Twelve hours! I can do that in my sleep!" Soon Owen's fatigue hit him and he fell on the floor, asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gophers: 10, Bass: 10<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life," Gwen said, yawning profusely. Trent, sitting next to her, also yawned, and stretched his arms up.<p>

"Could be way worse," he replied. Gwen raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "How?"

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Gwen's face turned a deep scarlet and she turned away, too embarrassed to show him. Heather overheard this and pretended to barf over that comment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Strategies welcome!)<strong>

**Heather – **"So my strategy is to get two other campers to form and alliance with me and take to the final three," she explains with a devious smirk. "The only question is: who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"

**Justin – **"Perfect," Justin rubs his hands. "It seems I have control of this game so far. Ezekiel is so desperate for someone to like him that he's too dumb to see that he's only being used. Plus, I can even insult him without him even reacting to it!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was watching Lindsay as she was holding her body up on her head, and trying to keep her balance with her arms. It was until Duncan broke the silence that they found out what she was doing.<p>

"I'm trying to get the blood to rush to my head," Lindsay explained, still keeping her balance. "I think it's working!"

"Can I try?" Beth asked Lindsay desperately. Lindsay smiled at the wannabe and replied, "Sure!"

Heather smirked at this. "Perfect," she said. "Lindsay, Beth, can I talk to you guys over here for a second?"

As they were both holding themselves up by the head, Lindsay replied, "Sure." The got off their heads and started walking, a little dizzily, towards the queen bee.

Once the two made it to Heather she started talking, "I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three with me, and I chose you two!"

"Really?" Beth asked, excited.

Heather nodded and continued, "You should know this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you and trust is a two-way street."

Beth and Lindsay both nodded vigorously, wanting this alliance. "So, you'll do everything I say?" Heather questioned the two.

Lindsay cried out,"Yes! We will! We promise!" Heather smiled at the two and nodded. "Good," she stated.

Lindsay turned to Beth and hugged her cheering, "Yay! We're going to the final three! We're going to the final three!" Beth and Lindsay started jumping up and down while Heather just rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Why do I sense something wrong is going to happen?)<strong>

**Beth – **"Yay!' Beth exclaimed. "Heather ith taking me and Lindthay to the final three! I'm going to the final three!"

**Lindsay – **"I told you all that Smeather and I are totes BFFs!" Lindsay squealed.

**Heather – **She is shown smirking and said, "It's almost _too _easy."

* * *

><p>Over by the campfire Tyler was sitting on a stump and looking down at the ground and sighing, he was thinking about his time on the island, and how his vote for Harold actually wasn't part of the group. He was very tired and his eyes were drooping, signaling that he was about to sleep.<p>

Ezekiel walked over to Tyler because he was going around thanking the people that voted for DJ. Well, who he thought voted for him. He sat down next to Tyler and also looked down to see what Tyler was staring at. The two held an awkward silence before Ezekiel broke the ice. "Sure is a nice day, eh?"

Tyler muttered back, "Sure is, though it is hard to enjoy when I am this tired."

"Yeah," Ezekiel agreed. "I just wanted to thank you foo'r voo'ting DJ instead of me, eh."

"Oh," Tyler sighed. "Look Zeke, I didn't vote for DJ."

"You voted me?" Ezekiel asked, going wide-eyed.

"No," Tyler shook his head, "I voted for Harold and for a very stupid reason."

"Why is that, eh?" Ezekiel asked, wanting to know.

"It's because of how I want to be a jock," Tyler said. "I mean, I hang out with the jocks at lunch and stuff, but I'm at the bottom of the pack. I think that is because I suck at sports and plus, I'm too nice to be a jock."

"Jocks are mean?"

"Well, the group I hang out with are. But, I want to be just like them, and you know that stereotypical thing that jocks hate nerds?"

"I can recall that, eh."

"Well, that's why I voted for Harold, because I'm trying to be something I know I can't be." Tyler shook his head and Ezekiel looked at him in worry.

"You know one thing that cheers me up when I'm down?" Ezekiel asked. Tyler nodded his head slowly and listened to the prairie boy's words. "I like to think about what I have in my life, how blessed I am to have what I do. Looking at the good things in life, I not only forget aboo't the bad things, but I also respect my life and everyone I meet, even if they doo'n't respect me, eh."

Tyler looked up at the prairie boy and had a small smile on his face. "I didn't think a homeschooled sexist boy would be as deep as that," Tyler teased.

Ezekiel frowned, but saw Tyler's grin and he knew it was a joke. "And don't ever try acting like someone else, eh. Be yourself! Who cares if you are cool or not? You'll still get great friends that like the things you do."

Tyler smiled at Ezekiel and Ezekiel knew he had finally made another friend out of another one of his teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Friendship = Love)<strong>

**Ezekiel - **"Tyler is a really nice guy, eh," Ezekiel said, smiling. "I'm really glad that I finally made another friend in this horrid place."

**Tyler - **"Yeah, I know what Ezekiel said," Tyler sighed. "But, I can tell that the dude really wants to apologize for it."

**Justin - **"No, no, no!" Justin snarled. "That wanna-be jock is ruining all of my plans of using Ezekiel!" Justin sighs and shakes his head, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to split them up."

* * *

><p>As time passed Beth, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Bridgette had fallen asleep. Katie and Sadie were sleeping right next to each other, snoring in harmony.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gophers: 6, Bass: 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Gwen and Trent were sitting next to each other on a log, both yawning very loudly. They were talking to each other, trying to get to know each other better.<p>

"So," Trent asked, "favorite movie moment?"

"You're gonna think it's cheesy," Gwen said, trying to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Come on," Trent smiled. "It cannot be that bad."

"Ok," Gwen sighed, "the kiss at the end of that road trip movie, you know, the one with the guy and the three girls?"

"I know the one," Trent snickered. "You saw that?"

"My little brother wanted to," Gwen defended herself.

"Wow," Trent chuckled. "You must love your brother a lot to even see that monstrosity."

Gwen frowned and playfully punched Trent, and Trent just chuckled even more. Over by the campfire Justin was watching Tyler and Ezekiel talk to each other. He was growing angrier by the minute as he watched the two bond.

"Now," he said to himself, "how do I break this little thing up?"

He thought for a moment until he walked over to the two friends and asked, "Ezekiel, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ezekiel looked to Tyler who nodded and Ezekiel followed Justin to a clearing by the woods. Justin turned around and put on his best fake sympathetic face.

"What's wroo'ng, eh?" Ezekiel asked, confused.

Justin sighed, "Ezekiel, you _do _know that Tyler really does not like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I overheard him talking to Duncan about how much of a scumbag you were, and how you are so easy to manipulate!"

Ezekiel looked shocked at what the male model was telling him. He didn't reply, and let Justin continue: "I do not like seeing you be used Ezekiel. Promise me that you will not go near Tyler or even talk to him!"

Ezekiel looked conflicted at what Justin was saying, and he could not tell if the male model was telling the truth or lying. He thought that Tyler was a good and sincere guy, but Justin was Ezekiel's first "friend" and even helped him survive the ceremony.

"Ok," Ezekiel said. "I promise, eh."

Justin smirked, "Good."

**(Confessional Outhouse – Poor Ezekiel!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ezekiel – <strong>"I have to trust Justin, eh," Ezekiel said. "I mean, he was my first friend here, and Tyler did seem kind of manipulative now that I think about it."

**Justin – **"Too, f***ing easy," Justin smirked. "I swear, it's like they placed these idiots here just for me." He inspects his nails and blows on them, keeping his smirk on his handsome face.

* * *

><p>After another couple of hours Tyler, Noah, Geoff, and Courtney finally fell asleep, leaving Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Cody, and Trent for the Screaming Gophers. Duncan, Ezekiel, Justin, Harold, Eva, and Izzy are still standing for the Killer Bass, putting the Killer Bass ahead of the Screaming Gophers by a score of 5 to 6.<p>

Chris walked over to the campers and had a huge grin on his face, the one he usually has whenever something bad is going to happen. The campers left groaned and yawned at what their next torture would be.

"Hello, remaining campers!" Chris exclaimed. "Congrats on making it to the 34 hour mark!"

"Bite me," Heather groggily said.

Chris just chuckled at this and pulled a book from behind his back. Duncan glared at the book Chris was holding and asked in disbelief, "Is that…a fairytale book?"

Chris grinned wickedly and stated, "Why, yes it is, Duncan! I am here to read you a very, very boring story about the city of….Boringville."

Chris cleared his throat and opened the book, which had a dull, grey color to it. He spoke in the most monotonous tone you could ever imagine when he read the book's contents out loud: "Once….upon a time. There was inside this boring kingdom, a boring village. And inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very, boring children, who did very boring things…"

Many of the campers groaned at this lame fairy tale while some decided to take a snooze to not listen to this very _boring _fairytale. Cody closed his eyes and decided to give them a rest, and in his dream he saw Gwen giving him a very sexy look, while undressing herself.

Just when the dream was about to reach its climax (Gwen taking her bra off), a cloud of green gas covered her naked upper body. Cody woke up quickly to the smell of beans and gagged as he realized he fell asleep on Owen's butt. He ran off to go throw up as Chris chuckled and said the score was now 4 to 6.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Where you can barf –sad face-)<strong>

**Cody – **He is throwing up continually into the toilet and he turns to the camera when he is finished. His face is a shade of green as he speaks, "Never…sleep next to Owen! Especially when he farts!" He feels something else and turns around quickly to throw up again.

* * *

><p>Back at the campfire pit Eva stood up from her stump and growled, "I'm going to the bathroom." She then walked off, but as she walked, her MP3 player fell to the ground and Eva had not noticed this.<p>

Heather saw this and got a devious smirk on her face. She stalked over to the MP3 player and pretended to stretch as she grabbed it and stuffed it quickly in her pocket. She then walked back to her seat and sat down right as Eva came back and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – We appear often, don't we?)<strong>

**Heather – **"Turning a team against their own player?" Heather asked, smirking. "Oldest trick in the book."

* * *

><p>As the sun rose and the campers were still yawning and trying to keep themselves awake, Chris walked out with a nice, warm coffee in his hands and a smile on his face. "Man! You guys are good!"<p>

Gwen got on her knees in front of Chris and started saying shakily, "Come on Chris! You got to hook me up with some of that! I'll even eat the grinds!"

Chris cocked an eyebrow and boasted, "Sorry Gwen! You can't have this delicious, warming, tasty coffee to drink!" He then took another sip from it, as if challenging Gwen to beat him. Gwen glared at the arrogant host and went back to her seat where Trent pat her on the back, comforting her.

Chris grinned at the campers and finally said, "Come on already! Fall asleep!"

"Stop chastising us," Heather retorted. "I mean, this _is _a challenge after all!"

Chris ignored her and pulled out another book from behind his back. "I didn't want it to come to this," Chris stated, shaking his head. "I told Chef last night 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this!'. But, darn it, you kids are too good! And so I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could think of!"

"Listening to you talk?" Duncan asked, getting a few chuckles and a host glaring at him.

"No!" Chris exclaimed, frowning. "I have prepared for you all, another _enthralling _read! The History of Canada: A Popup Book, Chapter 1."

Chris flipped open the book and out came a popup of a beaver with wood in its mouth. "The beaver, national symbol and a 'damn' fine hat." Chris chuckled as the campers again groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse - -falls asleep-)<strong>

**Gwen – **She yawns and rubs her eyes. "That has got to be the worst punishment Chris could ever come up with," she sighed. "Damn, he is good."

**Trent – **"I actually liked that challenge, Trent said, smiling. "I got to get to know Gwen better, and I think I have a shot at going out with her!"

* * *

><p>After the <em>wonderful <em>chapter, most of the remaining had fallen asleep. Those who fell asleep were Heather, Justin, Harold, Eva, Izzy, Trent, and Leshawna, leaving the score 2 to 1 in the Killer Bass's favor.

Ezekiel and Duncan glanced at each other and yawned, both rubbing their eyes. Gwen looked the worst out of the two as she was frequently twitching and yawning even more than the two of them. After chapter 2 (The History of the Moose), Duncan grumbled, "I gotta go hit the can."

Chris just smiled and said, "Go on!"

Duncan then walked off, and when he was in front of the communal washrooms, he turned to the cameraman and threatened, "Don't follow me in there unless you want to die."

The cameraman was heard gulping and he nodded fervently. Duncan smirked and went inside to go on the stall.

Ezekiel and Gwen were still waiting for Duncan after about another half an hour. Chris was tapping his foot impatiently until an intern handed the host a piece of paper. He looked at it and grinned and said, "Looks like Duncan took a dive on the can! That means he is out!"

Ezekiel looked confused at the saying Chris had used and said, "What, eh?"

"He fell asleep on the toilet."

"Could have just said that," Ezekiel grumbled. Chris then opened the book again and went on to Chapter 3 (The History of Hockey). But, before Chris even read a word, Gwen fell over onto the ground, asleep. Something was protruding from her butt, but someone quickly came and snatched it away before anyone could see it.

Chris laughed and ran over to Ezekiel holding his arm up in the air, declaring, "Ezekiel wins! The Killer Bass win!"

If his team were there they would have celebrated, but since most of them were asleep, no one cheered. Right after Chris had declared the Killer Bass the win, Ezekiel collapsed onto the floor and snoozed off into dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – The dramatic ceremony!)<strong>

**Heather – **"Ok," Heather smirked. "I think I have enough votes to kick Gwen's sorry butt of this island. Lindsay and Beth are voting with me…duh! I also got Owen to vote her and the two idiots agreed to vote for her! She is _so _going down!"

**Lindsay – **"Urm, Heather said to vote for Kwen…right?" Lindsay pondered.

**Beth – **"Sorry Gwen," Beth said. "But, if it gets me to the finals, and that will make me so popular, then it must be done!"

**Owen – **He is eating some cake and he is chuckling as per usual. "I totally think this cake is worth it to vote out Gwen!"

**Katie and Sadie:** "Well," Katie started, "like, Heather told us to vote for Gwen, but Gwen is, like, so nice!"

"Yeah," Sadie agreed, "soooooo nice!"

"Who should we vote for though?" Katie asked her BFFFL.

"I think Owen would be the best choice," Sadie said. "I mean he is _so _smelly!"

"So smelly," Katie agreed.

**Gwen – **"That witch Heather better be gone," Gwen snarled. She then yawned and rubbed her eyes. "This sucks so much, I hate being tired."

**Leshawna – **"Miss Queen Bee is going down!" Leshawna exclaimed, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bonfire Ceremony)<strong>

The eleven campers looked nervous as the large fire crackled in front of them, as if it were angry. The handsome host calmly walked over to the nervous teens and set down a plate of ten marshmallows on his oil drum. Chris took a deep breath before starting the ceremony.

"Welcome, campers, or should I say losers?" Chris taunted, smirking widely.

"Get on with it!" Leshawna growled at the host.

Chris frowned and said, "Stop ruining my monologue!"

"Stop being a baby," Noah retorted.

Chris glared at the bookworm and started his monologue, "Whatever. Look and see, as I only have ten marshmallows on this here platter. But, I see eleven of you guys in front of me! When I call your name, come get a delicious treat of safety aka the marshmallow.

"But, if you do _not _receive safety aka delicious treat aka marshmallow, then you are out of Total Drama Island and you must walk down the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, and maybe you can spend some time with DJ, since, you know, you cannot come back…like EVER!"

The campers flinched at this final word, even some of the tougher ones. Chris picked up the first marshmallow, closed one eye in concentration and tossed it to…

"Noah." The bookworm caught it and smugly smirked at the host and the rest of the contestants.

"Lindsay." Lindsay squealed as her marshmallow hit her head and bounced into her hands.

"Beth." The farmer girl cheered and caught her marshmallow, taking a big bite out of it.

"Katie." Katie caught hers, but didn't cheer until she knew that her friend was safe.

"Sadie!" Katie and Sadie squeed and both ate their marshmallows at the same time.

"Trent." Trent smiled and caught his happily.

"Leshawna!" Leshawna smirked and caught hers.

"The Codemeister!" Cody cheered and caught his.

Chris looked at his plate which held two marshmallows, then he looked back at the remaining three. Owen was shaking, Gwen was frowning and yawning, and Heather was smirking confidently.

"Heather." Heather caught hers and ate it tauntingly in front of Gwen. Leshawna growled and Heather looked back to glare at her.

"Campers," Chris said looking at Owen and Gwen. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening. And this treat goes to…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Gwen." Gwen's marshmallow hit her head and she didn't reach for it, but she just smiled. Owen didn't look as happy as he started to bawl. Chef came in to drag the over-sized teenager to the Boat of Losers as some of his teammates waved goodbye to their fellow teammate. The boat took off, leaving Heather in a state of shock as the others walked back to their cabins.

Chris went in front of the camera and grinned his trademark grin, saying, "Well, this was one heck of an episode! With Owen gone, and the kids ratings going to drop, **what do we have up our sleeve for the next challenge?**

"**Will Gwen and Trent hook up? What about Courtney and Duncan?**

"**And what kind of drama will Heather bring when we come back next episode on Total! Drama! Island!"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – I liked Owen.)<strong>

**Noah – **"I really, really want to be able to get a good night's sleep tonight," Noah grumbled. "I can't get that with Owen's loud snoring and continuous horrid farts!"

**Cody – **"Well," Cody nervously said. "I'm kind of scared of Owen after the incident…I like the big guy, but I think he should go to help us stay alive."

**Trent – **"Easy choice," Trent said, smiling. "Gwen doesn't like Heather, then I don't."

**Heather – **"Ok," Heather smirked. "I think I have enough votes to kick Gwen's sorry butt of this island. Lindsay and Beth are voting with me…duh! I also got Owen to vote her and the two idiots agreed to vote for her! She is _so _going down!"

**Lindsay – **"Urm, Heather said to vote for Kwen…right?" Lindsay pondered.

**Beth – **"Sorry Gwen," Beth said. "But, if it gets me to the finals, and that will make me so popular, then it must be done!"

**Owen – **He is eating some cake and he is chuckling as per usual. "I totally think this cake is worth it to vote out Gwen!"

**Katie and Sadie:** "Well," Katie started, "like, Heather told us to vote for Gwen, but Gwen is, like, so nice!"

"Yeah," Sadie agreed, "soooooo nice!"

"Who should we vote for though?" Katie asked her BFFFL.

"I think Owen would be the best choice," Sadie said. "I mean he is _so _smelly!"

"So smelly," Katie agreed.

**Gwen – **"That witch Heather better be gone," Gwen snarled. She then yawned and rubbed her eyes. "This sucks so much, I hate being tired."

**Leshawna – **"Miss Queen Bee is going down!" Leshawna exclaimed, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Heather – Gwen**

**Lindsay – Kwen (Owen)**

**Beth – Gwen**

**Gwen – Heather**

**Leshawna – Heather**

**Sadie – Owen**

**Katie – Owen**

**Cody – Owen**

**Noah – Owen**

**Trent – Heather**

**Owen – Gwen**

**Owen: 5 votes**

**Gwen: 3 votes**

**Heather: 3 votes**

* * *

><p><strong>Camper Tally:<strong>

**Killer Bass **(1st place): Justin, Ezekiel, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, and Izzy.

**Screaming Gophers** (2nd place): Heather, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Cody, and Trent.

**Eliminated: **DJ **(Killer Bass)**, and Owen **(Screaming Gophers)**.

* * *

><p>Well, it looks like it was Owen's time to go, so sad. I didn't really want Owen to win like in the original version, and since I did that, I couldn't really fit him anywhere else in the plot. Sorry Owen fans, but he might return soon –wicked grin-.<p>

I also took out some scenes aka NoCo kiss, and Eva rampaging scene. That scene will be fit into the next chapter, when it comes out. I'm sorry for updating so late, though. I have been dealing with homework, and boy is that a doozy!

Have a good day!

**Next time on Total Drama Island: **The campers partake in an old-fashioned game of dodgeball! While some of the campers get on their teammates nerves, other campers find love in this court of hate! The Bonfire Ceremony also catches someone off guard as someone wants revenge.


	3. Episode 4: DodgeBrawl

_Total Drama Island_ is owned by Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Cake TV. I do not own any of the characters, any of the challenges, nor do I own the setting of this story. This is an alternate reality of the show _Total Drama Island_. I advise all of you readers to not attempt anything these crazy teens may do…seriously; I don't want a lawsuit on my hands!

**AN: **Welcome to my newest story Total Drama Island: Redux. This features the original twenty-two campers on the first season of Total Drama, _Total Drama Island_. Eliminations and teams are a switched a bit (mostly eliminations), and the outcomes of challenges will also change. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it! Also, all couples (except for Owen and Izzy) will be the same. Two fanon couples will also be added.

Inspired by: The Kobold Necromancer, Frank15, Lord Akiyama, Enigma Dragon Warrior, and Reading10.

* * *

><p><em>(Narrated by the host, Chris McLain)<em>

"Last time on Total Drama Island…

"Ezekiel kicked butt in the Awake-A-Thon! And how ironic is that because Gwen took the losing snooze once something _hit _her butt! We're still looking into that, because it was cheating, _butt_, who cares?"

Chris chuckles lightly before continuing: "The Screaming Gophers took their loss very, very badly. Heather formulated a plan to get rid of Gwen, recruiting some of the dumbest people on her team!

"Heather really should've seen this coming when some of the dumb people turned on her, and voted out the big lug, Owen.

"The only reason behind voting off Owen? Well, his extremely smelly farts, that is! How awesome is it that last episode revolved so much around butts?

"Well, today we have a special treat for the campers, and I'm sure they will enjoy it as much as I will!

"Who will be voted out tonight in an even _more _dramatic Campfire Ceremony than last night? Find out tonight in today's bone-breaking, heart-chilling, and dodge ball-throwing episode! On Total! Drama! Island!"

_(Cue theme song and we're good to go!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Dodge-Brawl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gophers – Girls)<strong>

Heather woke up in her cabin. She had a nightmare. What it was about was extremely private, something that happened in her past. She saw it in her dreams most of the time, horrified by what had happened.

Yes people, this is the big secret that shook Heather's world to its core. It is the secret that changed Heather's personality into what we know her as today.

Heather gasped, and wiped some of the beads of sweat she found on her face. She tried shaking out the dream, but she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Heather waited for a while, just breathing in, breathing out. When she finally calmed down her nerves, she got out of bed and grabbed a towel, and some conditioner and soap. She carried this stuff on her arm, as she walked to the communal washrooms to take a hot shower.

Hot water was the only thing that could calm her down. And how ironic it was that it was hot water that caused everything to happen in that moment. The most dreaded moment of her life.

When she was finally gone, Gwen happened to wake up. She started stretching her arms as she sat up in her bunk. She looked around and saw that Heather was already gone. A small smile formed at her lips as she looked around the room, everyone was still sleeping.

She grabbed her pillow from behind her and pulled out a black book. She took the pencil that was in it and started drawing in the black book. What it was, we may never know. Gwen enjoyed this time of peace and quiet as she sketched away. She wished it would last for a while…but she was utterly mistaken.

The sound of construction equipment had startled her and made her jump in her bed. She slipped off and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. Everyone in her room suddenly woke up with loud squeals and yells.

Leshawna seethed as she rubbed her head again. "I am going to kill that man," she growled.

"Ugh, I was having a nice dream too!" Lindsay cried out.

"What was it about?" Beth asked curiously.

Lindsay blushed and hid her face, "Uh, nothing, nothing!"

"Was it about…Tyler?"

Lindsay instantly stopped and looked confused at Beth. "Who's Tyler?"

Beth face-palmed and said, "You know the guy you like! Red track suit, red headband! Brown hair!"

"Ohhhh, that's his name?"

Everyone in the room this time face-palmed sans Katie and Sadie, who ran up to Lindsay and started squealing.

"You have a crush on Tyler? Eeeeeeeeee!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, Tyrone is _extremely _handsome! And he's good at sports!"

"Tyler," Katie corrected her with a frown, but it instantly changed back to a smile. "Oh em gee, Sadie! Lindsay is totally going to get a boyfriend! I want one too!"

"Me three!" Sadie shouted excitedly. Leshawna was smiling at the girls as they rambled on about who they wanted to hook up with, and which guy was hot.

Gwen, on the other hand, was extremely angry and she yelled, "Can't I get _one _fuBEEPing minute to myself in the morning? Is that too much to ask for?" After that, she angrily marched out of the room slamming the door on her way out.

"What's wrong with her?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I know what _is _wrong with her?" Sadie responded.

"She's just a little grumpy," Leshawna tried to explain to her cabin mates. "Plus, she's tired; she still hasn't gotten over her sleepiness from yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Beth stated. "The Awake-A-Thon took two days to complete and since challenges happen on every third day, today is another challenge."

"Yeah, but you know, this morning has been almost perfect, except for Gwen's outburst, but the bitchiness level is really low…where's Heather?" Leshawna asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

Everyone looked around and decided that Heather had gone somewhere before they had all woken up…or she went to go torment Gwen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Gwen's outburst is out of my burst.)<strong>

**Gwen – **"I cannot stand anyone on my team except for Leshawna and Trent…I can't believe I was almost voted out last night, but thank God that Owen left," Gwen says. "I just hope we lose again so I can vote out Heather."

**Heather - **-she is sobbing in the outhouse, holding her hand in front of the camera to try to block its view of her crying-

* * *

><p><strong>(Communal Washrooms)<strong>

When Gwen reached the Communal Washrooms, opened the door, and walked in, still fuming, she heard a loud sob coming from one of the shower stalls. The sound of water hitting the tile floor was heard and steam was rising from the top.

Gwen's natural instinct of concern kicked in, "Hello? Are you ok, whoever is in there?"

Once Heather heard Gwen's voice, she froze in fear. _If Gwen sees me crying, _Heather thought, _then my reputation is pretty much done for. What can I do to distract her…?_

Gwen was worried when no one answered back, though the crying had stopped. "It's ok, you can come on out. I won't hurt you."

_Yes, _Heather thought, _you will._ Gwen sighed, "Look, I'm trying to help you! Can you at least come out so I know who you are?" Silence rang through the air as Heather did not answer back to Gwen, nor did she move.

"Ok, you know what, if you don't want to come out, I'll make you," Gwen grunted. She started walking towards the shower stall. She slowly reached towards the curtains while dramatic music played in the background (What? I'm allowed to do these types of scenes!). The camera switched from Heather, who looked nervous and scared, to Gwen's hand slowly making its way to the curtain.

Right when Gwen had a grasp on the curtain, the Communal Washrooms started to shake violently. "Earthquake!" Gwen yelled as she dove under a sink, leaving the curtain untouched.

Heather tried drying herself off quickly as the shaking went on, knowing this was her only chance to escape. She grabbed the clothes hanging over the side of the shower stall (the clothes were hidden under her towel before, so Gwen couldn't see her clothes.), and quickly pulled them on. When the shaking reached its climax Heather dashed out of the stall and quickly ran out the front door.

When Heather reached outside the shaking stopped suddenly. Heather was very confused when she saw the Communal Washrooms _still _shaking.

"What the…?" Heather trailed off as she stared bewilderedly at the shaking Washrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Shake me down!)<strong>

**Heather – **"Ok," Heather said, "I really do not want to know what that shaking is, but I truly thank whoever did that for giving me my chance to escape!"

**Gwen – **She looks very shaken up and frightened, as her eyes are wide open in shock. "What…was…that?"

**Chris – **The arrogant host smiled triumphantly as he holds up a little remote control with a big, red button on it. "We've installed giant floors of vibrating machines under the surface of the Washrooms. Reason? Well, it's pretty funny when these kids think it's in earthquake!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Gophers – Boys)<strong>

Ever since they made it back to their cabin room since last night, they had been doing nothing except taking big, deep breaths. Why, you ask, have they been doing this? Because the fart machine, known as Owen, had been voted out at the last Campfire Ceremony, and the cabin room had instantly began to smell better.

"Now, we really get to enjoy the fresh air," Noah said, actually smiling for the first time in a couple of days.

"Yeah," Trent said, yawning. "I really wish I could've helped our team more in that last challenge, though."

"Or," Noah smirked, "lover boy just wanted to spend some more time with thou fairest Gwen." Trent looked away in embarrassment.

"You know," Cody said, smiling, "this is the first time out here that I've seen you joking around, Noah."

"Yeah man," Trent said, trying to change the subject. "What's putting you in such a good mood today?"

"Well, I'm still tired as hell from that stupid challenge that monster made us go through," Noah stated. "But, I guess it's just the fact that Owen is finally gone. I can finally hear myself think!"

"I liked the guy. He had his heart in the right place," Trent said.

"But, his farts in the wrong place," Cody smirked. The three guys chuckled at this until they heard a loud _**BANG!**_ The three Gophers jumped at this loud noise and nearly fell out of their top bunks.

Noah grumbled, "Well, there goes my day. Don't we have a challenge today?"

"I believe so," Trent sighed. "Well, we better get ready for breakfast."

"Guess so," Cody agreed, starting to put on a shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Fart me up!)<strong>

**Noah – **"I think I may have bonded with those two," Noah says. "But, who needs friends when you have books?" He holds up a book with a depressing frown on his face. This is probably indicating that he's not very happy.

**Cody – **"I really like my team so far," Cody says. "Especially the hot chick, Gwen. I don't mind if Trent is after her too, it'll be a competition between me and him!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bass – Boys)<strong>

Ezekiel had woken up before the rest of the guys. He had showered and was now fully dressed. Being a prairie farmer, he was used to waking up at crazy times in the morning. He was now watching the other guys enjoy their sleep, until a loud _**BANG!**_ occured.

Most of the guys screamed at this noise and Duncan rolled out of his top bunk and hit the floor. Duncan picked himself up and groaned, "How I hate that host."

Justin hit his head on the roof, and was now trying to ease the pain. "Ugh, why can't he just give us some beauty sleep time?"

"Who needs beauty sleep when you have muscle?" Tyler asked, flexing his arms in a silly matter.

Duncan snickered at the jock and said, "Yeah, maybe you should work out more, you wanna-be."

Harold glared at the punk and stated, "Hey, don't make fun of your own teammates! We need to work together to keep winning! Gosh!"

Duncan rolled his eyes at Harold and looked at Geoff, "Mind handing me my 'nerd-killing bat'?"

Geoff was about to grab it when Ezekiel stepped in. "Come on guys, we shoo'ldn't be fighting, eh!"

Duncan grabbed Ezekiel's sweatshirt and smirked. "Oh, so you wanna be one of them too? I'll make your life a living hell like I am to them," Duncan growled, jerking a thumb at Tyler and Harold.

Ezekiel gulped and shook his head slowly. "N-no, eh," he stuttered in response.

"Good," Duncan said and threw Ezekiel to the ground.

Justin walked over to Ezekiel and held a hand out for him. Once he helped him up off the floor, he whispered into his ear, "I'm your only friend."

Ezekiel nodded and looked down at the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Punk went low, low, low!)<strong>

**Ezekiel – **"Looks like Justin _is _the only one who wants to be my friend on the team," Ezekiel said, sighing.

**Justin – **"Is it me?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or is it just my teammates who make this even easier for me to manipulate Zeke?"

**Duncan – **"Right now, the guys are split," Duncan said, scowling. "Me and Geoff are tight, Tyler and Harold are starting to get along, and Zeke and Justin seem to be getting closer. I want that loser, Harold, out. So I need to play nice with model and prairie boy to get him out."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bass – Girls)<strong>

All was peaceful in the girls' side of the cabin. The four Bass girls were enjoying the wonder of sleep, and each of them was having the best dream they could ever have. It was perfect, until _**BANG! **_

The girls, then screamed in terror, and hit their heads and/or fell to the ground. Izzy was the only one smiling. She yelled, "Now that's what I call an alarm clock!"

Courtney rolled her eyes at Izzy, and started rubbing her eyes. "I _hate _Chris! Why do we have to have a challenge today?"

"Because that host is a psychopathic, sadistic loser!" Eva shouted in anger.

"Calm down, Eva. No need to get ma-"

"What did you say?" Eva screamed. She picked up one of her dumbbells, and threw it towards Bridgette's head.

Bridgette screamed in terror until a redheaded psycho jumped in the air and kicked the dumbbell away from Bridgette.

Izzy snarled, "Remember? I'm the queen here! Don't hurt my friends!"

Eva growled, "I _will _destroy you!" Eva then charged at Izzy who just stood there, ready for another fight. Eva was about to tackle Izzy until,

"Stop!" Bridgette yelled, standing in front of Izzy. Eva stopped in surprise and snarled at Bridgette once she got in the way.

"Move it!" Eva yelled. "Or, you _both _get a beating!"

"No," Bridgette said calmly, "I won't move. From the beginning, Eva, you've been nothing but a bully. Why can't you just calm down for once and not blow a gasket every time someone 'defies' you."

Eva stood there in shock that someone other than Izzy had stood up to her, and it was Bridgette, the most peaceful person here!

Eva thought over what she said and grinned wickedly, saying, "Not in this lifetime surfer chick!" Eva charged at Bridgette this time, but soon hit the floor unconscious.

Izzy was standing behind Eva, holding a now broken lamp. She was smiling innocently, and she said, "Oops! Did that lamp accidently hit Eva, knocking her out?"

Bridgette chuckled and thanked Izzy for saving her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Where people come to confess!)<strong>

**Eva – **"Ok," Eva said, rubbing the back of her head. "I know what I've been doing so far is bad, but I just can't be a sensitive person. It isn't in my blood, for some reason. I just have the control of a child over my anger…it's just I get so irritated by people…"

**Bridgette – **"Figures when I try to be a peacemaker, I almost get killed," Bridgette said, then sighing. "But, I know Eva is a good person deep down, I just have to break her from her anger management issues."

**Courtney – **"Why does every morning in our side end with a fight between crazy and crazi_er_?" Courtney asks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mess Hall)<strong>

The twenty contestants were at their tables in the Mess Hall, sitting with their teams. Soon, Chris McLean himself crashed the party with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Hello campers! Had a good sleep?" Chris asked.

"NO!" most of the campers shouted back.

"What was the loud 'bang' Chris? I'm pretty sure that's what woke everyone up!" Courtney complained.

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "I need my beauty sleep, McLean!"

"Oh don't worry, we were just constructing the area for your third challenge!" Chris exclaimed. None of the campers cheered as they knew this would be torture.

"And what death-defying challenge do you have for us today?" Noah asked.

"Why, a fun game of Dodgeball!" Chris exclaimed. When he announced the challenge most of the campers sighed in relief.

"Yes! A game that won't cause serious injuries!" Katie squealed.

"I know right," Sadie squealed back.

Chris chuckled, "Or so you think…"

"What was that?" Cody asked nervously.

"Nothing, nothing," Chris said, smiling. "Now, follow me to your third challenge!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Dodge some balls!)<strong>

**Cody – **"I'm pretty sure I heard Chris say something about the devil," Cody said, shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dodgeball Arena)<strong>

The twenty campers filed into the glass arena behind Chris and looked around. "Is this what we were hearing when we were trying to get some sleep?" Courtney asked, yawning.

"Yep! We started this project last night when you guys went to bed! We really went all out, as you can see!" Chris smiled.

Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we just start this already?" she asked.

Chris grinned, and said, "Of course we can, Heather! Like I said your third challenge will be an old-fashioned game of dodgeball!"

"Gee, another mentally challenging test," Noah stated sarcastically.

"I know right," Lindsay said, turning to him. Noah was taken aback by this comment, but then face-palmed.

"Okay, so here's the rules! First rule-"

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Noah guessed jokingly.

Chris glared at Noah for a moment before saying, "No. Now, if you get hit with the ball, you're out." He then threw the ball at Noah, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the floor.

"Thanks Chris," Noah groaned. "I've always wanted to be hit by flying balls."

Chef handed Chris another ball, this time he threw it to Geoff, who caught it. "And, if someone catches the ball that you threw, you lose, and they get to bring someone back in that got out on their team."

"What happens if you block a ball with another?" Beth asked.

"Good question, Beth! You get a cookie," Chris replied, smiling, and throwing Beth a cookie, who ate it quickly. "Now, Geoff try to hit me!"

Geoff threw his ball at Chris, but Chris picked up a ball from the pile beside him and blocked it. The ball bounced off of his ball and hit Lindsay in the face, knocking her to the floor.

"Ooh, that had to hurt!" Chris exclaimed, chuckling.

"Ow," Lindsay moaned, rubbing a sore spot on her face where the ball hit her. "Am I still beautiful?" she asked, she then removed her hand from rubbing and most of the contestants gasped.

"I hope that means that I'm still pretty," Lindsay replied, unsure.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – That smarts!)<strong>

**Chris – **"Heh heh," Chris chuckles. "That was pretty hilarious! People getting hit in the face sure is funny!"

* * *

><p>"Now, if you block a ball like I just did, then you'd be safe. But, if the ball is knocked out of your hands when you block it, you lose. Now, the team that wins the best out of five games will win the challenge! So, get your strategies ready, and prepare for some BIG pain!" Chris announced, grinning the whole time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(The Screaming Gophers)<strong>

"Okay, this is how we're going to do this," Heather told her team when they grouped up. "We're going to send out all of the strong people first, so they can wipe out all the good people on the other team. Alright?"

Gwen scowled at her, and replied, "Why do you get to be team captain?"

"Because I said so," Heather responded, flipping her hair to the side. "Maybe when people actually like you, they'll let you be leader like everyone is here."

Gwen rolled her eyes and leaned against the bleachers. She yawned and stretched her arms, "Whatever. I'm taking a nap anyways." She then lay down on the bleachers and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Heather scoffed, "Whatever. We'll have the poser sit out. Now, first up will be Trent, LeShawna, Lindsay, Beth, and me,"

"What? How come I'm not in the first line-ups? I'm strong!" Cody exclaimed, flexing his non-existent muscles.

Heather laughed, "Yeah, tell that to your non-existent fan-girls."

"Okay, I'll be fine with sitting this one out, guys," Noah told his teammates.

"Whatever, as long as you play in other rounds," Heather replied. "Now, let's go kill those fishies!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – I have fan-girls!)<strong>

**Heather – **"Am I still pissed that Owen was taken out instead of freaky goth girl?" Heather asked. "Duh! I mean, I had the votes to kick that lousy, good for nothing, gothic freak, loser!"

* * *

><p><strong>(The Killer Bass)<strong>

"Look guys, we need to win this," Courtney said to her teammates. So, we're going to send in all of our strongest people first, got it?"

Her teammates nodded, having no trouble with this.

"Okay, so that would be Duncan, Geoff, Eva, Izzy, and Justin," Courtney announced.

"Not happening," Duncan replied.

"What do you mean, 'not happening'?" Courtney asked, losing her temper.

"I'm too tired to do any of this crap," Duncan replied, calmly. "And I'm not going to listen to any of your rules, Princess."

"Ugh! Do not call me that, you ogre!" Courtney yelled back.

"Make you mad, _Princess_?"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Guys, calm down," Geoff said, getting in between the two. "We need a fifth person if Duncan won't do it."

"How about Ezekiel?" Justin asked. "He did win the challenge for us last time."

The girls, sans Izzy, looked ticked off at this suggestion, especially Eva. "No! We are _not _letting that homeschool do this for us!"

Ezekiel looked at the ground and replied, "Fine, eh. I'm pretty tired too."

"Come on, dudes! Let me do this!" Tyler cheered. "I can do it!"

Courtney rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever Tyler, just don't suck."

"Aw," Harold moaned. "I wanted to be in the first line-up!"

"Shut up, Harold," Courtney replied. "No one needs your useless butt around here."

Duncan nodded and chuckled, "Amen, sister."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Mad skillz!)<strong>

**Harold – **"My team doesn't appreciate the mad skills that I have," Harold said. "I can understand Duncan, because he's bullying me. But, why is Courtney suddenly bullying me with him?"

**Courtney – **She is seen writing a list and talking to herself, "Okay, so, after we kick out Ezekiel Harold, then Tyler will be gone. And following him will be the raging psychopath, and then…I'll decide who else leaves when we get to it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Round 1)<strong>

"Are you ready to destroy each other?" Chris yelled happily. The teams got into ready positions, showing Chris they were ready.

"Throw them balls!" Chris announced and blew his whistle. The two teams scrambled into the middle where they grabbed a ball. LeShawna spared no mercy and immediately chucked one at Geoff, who ducked just in time.

Tyler quickly caught a ball that Justin passed to him, and he started spinning in circles with his arm outstretched. When he let go, the ball flew over the Gophers' heads and hit the wall behind them.

Courtney face-palmed from the sidelines when she saw his pathetic display. Trent then got the ball that he threw and threw it straight at Tyler's face. The ball collided and caused Tyler to slide back and hit the wall.

Chef blew his whistle, signaling that Tyler was out.

* * *

><p><strong>SG: 5 KB: 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Geoff grabbed a ball and he passed it to Eva, who threw it at Trent. This ball was as fast as a bullet, giving Trent no time to dodge it. It hit his stomach and he was knocked into the wall.<p>

When he got up he vomited all over the floor and Chris chuckled as Chef whistled.

* * *

><p><strong>SG: 4 KB: 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"Explosivo just wants to end this already! Boom boom!" Izzy yelled, causing many looks of confusion from the contestants.<p>

She grabbed all of the balls that her team had and chucked them at the other team. Heather was hit, getting knocked to the floor, and Lindsay was also hit in the face again, causing another sore spot.

"Ooh! Again!" Chris exclaimed when Lindsay was hit.

Chef whistled two times, signaling that Heather and Lindsay were out.

* * *

><p><strong>SG: 2 KB: 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on crazy girl! Let's see what you're made of!" Leshawna yelled. She picked up a ball and chucked it straight at Izzy. This one collided and hit her stomach. She fell on her back, cackling, "That felt so good!"<p>

Chef then whistled his whistle.

* * *

><p><strong>SG: 2 KB: 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Beth held a ball in her hand and looked quite nervous when the fitness buff glared at her with a ball in her hand. She threw the ball at Eva, and Eva ducked. Beth screamed when the ball came right at her face, and she held her arms up in defense. When she was knocked to the floor, she felt the ball in her hands.<p>

When she heard the whistle she got up and cheered, "Cody, come in!"

Cody smiled widely and strutted his way onto the court.

* * *

><p><strong>SG: 3 KB: 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, you pathetic losers!" Courtney yelled at Geoff and Justin.<p>

Justin gained a smirk on his face, and grabbed a ball. He ran up to the center, but once he saw Leshawna, Beth, and Cody each with a ball of their own. He got on his knees yelling, "Please, don't hit me! I have a modeling contract!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes at this display, but was soon hit in the face with a ball thrown by Geoff. Justin then got up and grabbed his ball, throwing it at Beth, causing her to slide on the floor.

Chef whistled two times.

* * *

><p><strong>SG: 1 KB: 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Easy out, guys!" Courtney called to her team still in.<p>

"Cody, if you lose this, you are so dead!" Heather screamed at Cody.

Cody gained a confident smirk and picked up a ball. He twirled it in his hand, aimed, and threw at Geoff. Geoff ducked under it with a smile on his face, but the ball turned around in mid-air, hitting Geoff in the back.

Chef whistled.

* * *

><p><strong>SG: 1 KB: 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Cody grabbed another ball, and rubbed it against his shirt, causing it to be electrified. He aimed and threw at Justin who started running from this heat-seeking ball. He ran in circles and finally got exhausted. He made it to the center of the court where Cody was standing, smirking confidently.<p>

Justin dropped, but the ball kept going, but not for Justin, but for Cody. The ball hit him in the face and knocked him to the ground.

"The Bass win Round 1!" Chris exclaimed to the cheering Bass.

"Get your players for Round 2!" Chris smiled. "Time for the montage!"

Most of the campers were perplexed at what Chris just said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Noah asked.

"It's editing and TV stuff," Chris replied. "You wouldn't get it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Montage of the Outhouse!)<strong>

**Noah – **"Of course I know what a montage is," Noah said, rolling his eyes. "I just felt like annoying that whiny brat of a host."

* * *

><p><strong>(Round 2)<strong>

Heather is seen being hit in the face with a ball by Courtney. Cody can be seen being hit in the kiwis by a ball thrown by Geoff.

Harold is shown dodging a ball by leaning backwards in slow motion. Then, when he gets correctly aligned a ball hits his stomach, thrown by Leshawna.

Ezekiel is shown sliding across the floor, having been hit by a ball from Eva. Courtney is shown yelling at Eva about doing that when she gets hit in the chest by a ball from Trent.

Tyler is shown spinning around, throwing a ball, and accidently hitting some of his teammates on the bleachers. Chris is shown laughing at the wanna-be jock. Courtney is face-palming at this.

Beth is hit smack in the face and she goes down hard. Katie trips over Beth and falls flat on her face, and a chuckling Justin throws the ball lightly at her.

Chef signals the end of Round 2, and the Bass are the winners of it!

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Round 2…fight!)<strong>

**Justin – **"Dodgeball can be so easy when you're the one throwing the balls," Justin said. "The only part I hate about this game is getting hit. I mean, if I get hit, my beautiful face, pecs, abs, elbows, hands, knees, legs, to-" the camera cuts out suddenly.

**Ezekiel – **"Come on, eh!" Ezekiel yells. "That girl, Eva is taking out her oo'wn team, eh! I know I said some bad things, but is it that bad that she has to take out her own teammate?"

**Eva – **"I can't wait to crush that sexist pig," Eva growls. "Throwing a ball at him is only the beginning to what I have in store for him."

* * *

><p><strong>(Round 3)<strong>

Heather is yelling at her team, "Come on you pathetic losers! They are beating us by two rounds! Get your head in the game!"

Noah said beside her, "Woah, someone needs to take a chill pill."

"Shut up," Heather retorted.

Back in the game, Leshawna caught a ball thrown by Harold and she motioned Heather to join them. Katie and Sadie were screaming as Eva would chuck balls at their heads, barely dodging them.

Justin took off his shirt to distract the females, but unfortunately it distracted the females on the other team, as well as the girls on his team. Cody grabbed a ball and threw it at Eva while she was in her gazing state.

Katie and Sadie were literally drooling at the sight of Justin shirtless and they were easily able to be hit by an onslaught of balls thrown by Geoff and Ezekiel.

Trent threw a ball at Justin, which hit him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Suddenly, the girls stopped being in a daze and realized they were on a dodgeball court in their third round.

Heather threw a ball at Geoff, but he deflected it with the ball in his hands and threw his ball at Heather, hitting her legs and causing her to fall over.

Beth and Trent each grabbed a ball and chucked it at Geoff, who dodged the first one, but was hit square in the face by the second.

Chris snickered as Geoff fell to the floor, delighted by the pain these teens were going through.

The score for the third round looked like this: **SG: 2, KB: 1**.

Ezekiel started shaking as he was confronted by Trent and Beth, who were both holding balls, and smirking. They threw them and they both hit Ezekiel in the stomach and the chest respectively. Ezekiel was knocked to the ground, and his team groaned for him, sans Eva, who was grinning madly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – That's got to leave a mark!)<strong>

**Ezekiel - **He is shown holding his stomach as he talks to the camera, "Ouch…Why'd that have to hurt, eh?"

**Eva – **Eva is snickering, and she manages to say, "Do I find the pain of the sexist pig funny? Hecks yeah!" She suddenly stops snickering and thinks about what she just said. "Did I just say, 'hecks yeah'?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Before Round 4)<strong>

Tyler and Lindsay had decided to go on a walk around the camp. After Tyler had accidently hit Lindsay in the face with another ball, he asked Lindsay if she would like to go for a walk with him…and here they were, walking.

The first couple minutes held an awkward silence between the two as they walked. They both scrambled their mind to find the right words to say to start talking.

Tyler managed to be the brave one and asked quietly, "Nice weather, huh?"

Lindsay nodded, and replied, "Yeah."

Tyler instantly knew he asked the wrong question, as the two returned to the awkward silence. Tyler looked at Lindsay, seeing if she had anything to say, but all he saw was her pretty face staring at the scenery around them.

Tyler looked forward again until he heard Lindsay say, "She is so going to kill me…"

"Pardon?"

"Well," Lindsay replied nervously, twiddling with her fingers, "Feather is going to be so mad at me for being with you right now."

"Heather?"

"Yeah, her."

"And why doesn't she want us to be together?"

"She said something about us being on different teams, I think. And, that if I ever went out with you, even though you're super cute, that she'd cut me from the alliance," Lindsay replied.

Tyler felt his cheeks warm up when Lindsay called him "super cute", and he replied, "Well, who cares about what she thinks? If we're meant for each other, then we're meant for each other. I'd say Heather is just jealous that there's a girl prettier, kinder, and smarter than her…and that's you."

Lindsay looked at Tyler, red forming on her cheeks. "Do you really mean that Tyson?"

"Tyler," he corrected, "and yeah. Of course I do. You're the best girl here!"

"You're so sweet," Lindsay said back, her blush growing deeper.

"Well, just don't let Heather boss you around all of the time," Tyler told her. "Okay?"

Lindsay nodded and smiled at Tyler, "Thanks Tiger, you're so helpful." She then planted a passionate kiss on his lips and then pulled away.

Tyler felt a little dizzy when Lindsay kissed him, he felt so happy that he could die and be happy with his life, but he snapped out of it and said, "Come on, Linds. I gotta show you something."

Tyler then walked off towards the lake with Lindsay in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – So cute!)<strong>

**Tyler – **"Heck, I'm the luckiest guy on Earth right now!" Tyler cheered. "Lindsay is hot, and kind! Boo-yah!"

**Lindsay – **"Tyrone is like soooooo handsome and sweet!" Lindsay squealed. "I just can't help myself, he's such a hunk!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Round 4)<strong>

The players for the Screaming Gophers were Trent, Heather, Katie, Sadie, and Beth. The players for the Killer Bass were Justin, Geoff, Harold, Eva, and Courtney.

Chef blew his whistle signaling the start of Round 4.

At the beginning whistle Eva grabbed two balls on her side and immediately chucked these bullets at Beth and Heather, hitting them both in the stomach.

Geoff was quickly pelted by a ball from Katie and Sadie caught another one thrown by Harold, and she called in Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>SG: 4, KB: 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Cody was then hit by a ball from Eva, who got hit by a ball from a seething Sadie. Courtney dodged a ball from Trent and threw one back at him. He ducked under it, but it when it hit the wall, it ricocheted off of the wall and hit Trent in the back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SG: 2, KB: 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Justin decided to take off his shirt once more to distract the wonder twins. But, it was too late as Katie already threw a ball at him, hitting him in the stomach, and Sadie threw another one at Courtney, hitting her in the face.<p>

"And the Screaming Gophers take Round 4!" Chris announced. "The teams are tied two to two! This fifth and final match will determine our lucky winner and which team gets to kick out the third person on Total Drama Island! Make your picks!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Final Round!)<strong>

**Heather – **"Ugh! It's about time that my loser team caught up! I was about to blow a gasket if those idiots lost it for us!" Heather seethed. "Whatever, I know who I'm taking revenge on if we lose. And I have Beth and Lindsay to help me with this." She crosses her arms, but then her face changes as if she's realized something. "Where _is _Lindsay anyways?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Under the Dock of Shame)<strong>

Tyler and Lindsay were engaged in a heavy make-out session. Even though they had just met, the sparks had flown between the two, and they had fallen head over heels for each other.

Heather pulled up and looked down to see the two playing a game of tonsil hockey, and scowled. "Lindsay! What do you think you're doing?"

When Lindsay heard Heather she immediately pulled away and yelled, "Nothing! I wasn't kissing the guy that you told me not to!"

"Lindsay! You're coming with me…_now_!" Heather yelled.

"Chill out, bra," Tyler told her. "She doesn't want to."

Heather frowned at Tyler and picked up a canoe that was nearby her. "Thanks, bro! But, I think you need to chill out!" She threw the canoe at Tyler, and it knocked him out cold. Lindsay screamed and ran up to Heather where she glared at the dumb blonde.

"What did I tell you? No dating people on the other team!" Heather snarled.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Lindsay screamed. "Forgive me!"

Heather flicked her hair and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We're in the fifth round anyways, let's go see how we're doing."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Man, this is a painful day!)<strong>

**Tyler – **"Just when things start to go well between me and Lindsay, Heather has to come in and throw a canoe at me," he says, rubbing the bandage around his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass Area)<strong>

"Okay guys," Courtney told her team, "we had the lead, but they caught up. If we want to win this challenge, we need to win this final match. I think we can do it, but I think we need an upper hand, someone that can win it for us, no questions asked."

Everyone immediately turned to the sleeping Duncan on the bleachers, and Harold said, "Nuh uh. No way are we waking him up. He'll kill us!"

"That wimp can't kill me," Eva said, cracking her knuckles. "I'll twist him into a pretzel."

"Nice analogy, Eva," Courtney said. "But, I really think he'll have some sort of winning strategy for us to use."

"I agree, bra," Geoff approved. "I think that my man, Duncan, can help us win this last one. Everyone for waking him up, say 'I'."

Everyone except for Ezekiel, Harold, and Eva said, "I."

"Alright," Courtney said. "How about…Ezekiel. You wake him up."

"Why me, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because you're more useless than Harold," Courtney simply replied.

"Hey!" Harold yelled at Courtney. "You can't say that to him! He won the last challenge for us! If anyone is useless on this team, it's you!"

Courtney glared at Harold, and growled, "I happen to be a C.I.T! I am the most important member on this team!"

"Oh, really?" Harold asked. "I couldn't tell you were a C.I.T after the millions of times you've told us!"

"What does C.I.T stand for anyways?" Izzy asked. "Caterpillars In Trees? Cats In Teapots?"

"Counselor In Training," Courtney said to Izzy, before turning back to Harold. "And you, just shut your worthless mouth!"

"You can't boss me around!" Harold retorted.

"Oh, yes I can," Courtney replied. "Now, just shut up, before I rip your face off!"

"Oh yeah? Go ahead and try it!"

Courtney pounced at Harold and started scratching his face, but before more could be done, Geoff and Bridgette quickly grabbed Courtney and pulled him away from Courtney.

"Calm down, Court," Bridgette said to her. "No need to get mad over this."

"Let me go! Let me go!" Courtney yelled at her suppressors.

Geoff said, "Whoa, calm down Courtney. Little dude didn't mean anything, right?" He then looked up at Harold who scoffed.

"I meant everything I said," he turned around when the whistle blew and walked into the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Cat Fight! Cat Fight!)<strong>

**Courtney – **"Congratulations, Harold," Courtney seethed to herself, writing in her list. "You just brough yourself to number one."

**Harold – **"If there was anyone here that I hated the most, it'd have to be Courtney," Harold said. "I do hate Duncan, but Courtney hurts people on an emotional level, and Duncan does it on a physical. Being called useless doesn't make you feel very good."

**Ezekiel – **"Is it true that only Justin really likes me, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Well, I knew this was the truth…I just can't handle it. I really owe Justin my life for helping a washed-out person like me in life."

**Izzy – **"Zekey is sooo cute!" Izzy cheered happily. "I mean his toque, has the powers of cuteness in it! I need it!"

**Justin – **"It seems sparks are flying between our dysfunctional team," Justin ponders. "And I haven't even caused it. This is really good for me, I shall definitely be making it to the top with a team like this."

**Bridgette – **"I know I'm supposed to be mad at Ezekiel," Bridgette starts. "But, when Courtney called him useless, I felt bad for the poor guy! I mean, he won the last challenge for us!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Dodgeball Arena)<strong>

When Heather and Lindsay arrived, the fifth round had already begun. They arrived just to witness the carnage of Cody being flung against the wall by a ball thrown from Eva.

Cody mournfully made his way back to the bleachers and the score between the teams was five to three, the Killer Bass having five, and the Screaming Gophers having three.

Katie managed to dodge a ball thrown by Courtney, but when she ducked Eva threw another ball straight at Katie and it knocked her over into Sadie. Geoff quickly threw a ball at Sadie, engendering the twins to be out.

The only one on court for the Screaming Gophers was Trent. He looked at the five Bass all holding balls in their hands. They all threw them at once, and Trent was barely able to dodge them, and catch Eva's ball, which made him slide back into the glass wall.

Trent called in a surprised Noah, who refused at first, but was literally pushed out onto the court by his team.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – The balls are flying!)<strong>

**Noah – **"Why the hell was I called out to participate in this death match?" Noah asked. "Why would Trent put me through the torture of being hit by those murder weapons? I guess I have no friends here…"

* * *

><p>Noah was on the court, staring lazily at the balls on his side and asked Trent, "What are you doing? Letting them just sit there?"<p>

Trent rolled his eyes, and replied, "Pick one up and throw it, man."

Noah groaned, and retorted sarcastically, "Okay, but only because you asked nicely."

Trent handed Noah a ball and Noah chucked it…about five feet from him. It rolled right in front of Courtney who picked it up and threw it straight at Trent.

Trent was sent sliding across the floor, as the ball hit his face.

Chris was grinning widely, "Looks like Noah is up against four of the Bass! This is entertainment, people!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Noah-it-all.)<strong>

**Noah – **"Reasons I hate Chris," Noah began. "One, because he's sadistic and an egotistical bastard. Two, because I hate him. Thank you, you've been a great audience."

* * *

><p>Noah grabbed a ball and threw it, it barely hit Bridgette before it touched the ground, causing her to be out.<p>

The Screaming Gophers cheered as Noah then got out Geoff (by tricking him into looking in another distraction, causing him to be distracted), Tyler (who had arrived just in time, but Noah tricked him into looking at Lindsay), and Courtney (making her temper flare).

All that was left was Justin and Noah on the court and the tension was high. Both boys held a ball and Noah looked at the grinning male model.

"Bring it on," Noah urged, "Anti-Me."

Justin rolled his eyes, and replied, "Prepare to never be able to read your books again."

Both boys threw their ball at the same time, but both missed each other, hitting the other's teammates in the bleachers.

Chris broke out into laughter when this happened, and then the campers from the bleachers threw two balls at him.

Justin and Noah grabbed another ball each and threw, barely missing each other this time. Noah saw another ball on his field, grabbed it and threw it towards Justin who was busy picking up another ball.

Justin turned around to see a ball coming right at him and he held up his ball in defense before it hit him. The ball deflected right into Noah, hitting him in the stomach. Noah fell on his back and muttered, "Sports…not my forte."

"The Killer Bass win the challenge!" Chris announced to the teens. The Bass started cheering and went to go hug Justin. The Screaming Gophers sighed in defeat and went to go cast their votes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Before we vote…)<strong>

**Justin – **"My popularity just shot way up," Justin said. "I won't be going anywhere soon."

* * *

><p><strong>(The Killer Bass Cabin's Porch)<strong>

"WHERE IS IT?" Eva yelled hysterically. "WHERE IS MY MP3 PLAYER?"

Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, and Ezekiel were staying back in fear that Eva would murder them. Eva had been throwing a huge temper tantrum ever since she found out that she couldn't find her MP3 player.

Eva glared a glare of death at her teammates, "ONE OF YOU MUST HAVE STOLEN IT! GIVE IT BACK, _NOW_!"

"Eva," Bridgette said. "No one stole your MP3 player!"

"SHUT UP!" Eva roared. She went on another rampage and Heather walked over to the scene with a smirk on her face.

"What's happening, guys?" Heather asked.

"Someone took Eva's MP3 player," Courtney told the Queen Bee.

"Oh," Heather rummaged into her pocket, and said, "you don't mean this one, do you?" She pulled it out of her pocket and held it out for everyone to see.

"I found it on the ground in the Bonfire Pit," Heather explained. When Eva heard this she ran to Heather and took it.

"Thank you!" Eva praised. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Heather smiled. "Now, I must go vote someone, see you guys later!"

As Heather walked away, all eyes turned to Eva. Everyone there was glaring at the fitness buff and she chuckled nervously, "Um…heh heh. Sorry about that?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Voting Time!)<strong>

**Gwen – **"Katie and Sadie said they would vote Heather with me and Leshawna!" Gwen cheered. "She is so dead!"

**Lindsay – **"Heather said to vote for…oh dang. I'm drawing a blank on their name," Lindsay said, tapping her head in thought.

**Leshawna – **"Not nice seeing you, queen bee!" Leshawna exclaimed, smiling.

**Katie and Sadie – **"Like, oh my gosh! Gwen and Leshawna came up to us to vote out Heather," Katie said.

"She so totally did," Sadie said.

"Should we?" Katie asked.

"I think we should," Sadie replied.

"Okay, we vote for Heather!" they both said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Bonfire Ceremony)<strong>

"Welcome back, Gophers," Chris told them, walking to his oil drum with a tray of nine marshmallows. "So, I have nine marshmallows on this plate, but only ten of you. Whoever receives a marshmallow will be safe, if you do not, it's buh-bye for you! And you get to take a walk down the Dock of Shame and take a ride on our snazzy Boat of Losers! And you will not be able to return…EVER!"

That last part always made the campers jump for some reason, but Chris went on.

"First marshmallow…Trent," Chris said. Trent got up, smiling and claimed his marshmallow.

"Next, Cody." Cody got up and cheered, claiming his safety.

"Beth." Beth squealed and ran to get her marshmallow.

"Lindsay." Lindsay squealed also and claimed her marshmallow.

"Leshawna." Leshawna cheered, "This booty is still in!" and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Gwen." Gwen smiled and blew a raspberry at a glaring Heather before retrieving her marshmallow.

"Katie." Katie didn't do anything as she was waiting for her BFF to get a marshmallow.

Chris looked at the three left, Sadie, Noah, and Heather. Chris smirked and threw a marshmallow to Noah, saying, "Noah."

The bookworm sighed in relief and caught his marshmallow.

"Campers," Chris said, looking at Heather and Sadie. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening and it goes to…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Heather," Chris announced, throwing the queen bee her marshmallow. The others gasped, but they were all drowned out as Sadie and Katie began crying.

"No! How could you do this to us?" Sadie screamed.

"Don't make Sadie leave, please!" Katie also yelled.

The waterworks went on for a while, and an annoyed Chris McLean called in Chef Hatchet to dispose of Sadie.

Chef Hatchet came in grabbed the chubby lighter-skinned twin and threw her into the Boat of Losers. Katie immediately ran to where the boat was and as it took off she screamed, "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you even more!" Sadie screamed back, as the boat pulled out of sight, leaving a crying Katie on the dock.

Leshawna and Gwen went to go comfort her, and even Noah was there to help the tan twin calm down.

All the while, Heather was eating her marshmallow slowly, smirking in triumph.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Outhouse – Queen of mean triumphs!)<strong>

**Heather – **"I said I would get my revenge," Heather said, snickering. "And I have. Now, all I have left is Gwen and ghetto girl."

**Gwen – **"If Heather thinks she can slide out of every elimination like she just did, then she's wrong. She is going down," Gwen seethed.

* * *

><p>"And that ends another episode of Total Drama, folks!" Chris announced on the Dock of Shame. "Sadie, our chubbier twin to Katie has got the boot, and won't be returning! Here's some questions to keep you thinking,<p>

"**Will Heather ever let Lindsay and Tyler date?** **Will Katie get her revenge on Heather? And can the Killer Bass get even higher in drama?** Find out next time on an all new episode of Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Outhouse Confessional – The votes)<strong>

**Heather – **"Revenge shall be mine," Heather said, smirking. "Goodbye, Sadie."

**Beth – **"Sorry Sadie, but it has to be you!" Beth exclaims warmly.

**Trent – **"I like the dude, but I'm just going to send him a warning signal to try harder in the next challenge," Trent says. "I vote for Noah."

**Noah – **"So, Heather wants me to get rid of Tweedle-Dumber? I'm game for that," Noah said, smiling.

**Cody – **"Heather asked me to vote for Sadie, and I'm going to," Cody says. "I cannot stand the squealing of Katie and Sadie together…Sorry!"

**Gwen – **"Katie and Sadie said they would vote Heather with me and Leshawna!" Gwen cheered. "She is so dead!"

**Lindsay – **"Heather said to vote for…oh dang. I'm drawing a blank on their name," Lindsay said, tapping her head in thought. "Oh yeah! Sadie!"

**Leshawna – **"Not nice seeing you, queen bee!" Leshawna exclaimed, smiling.

**Katie and Sadie – **"Like, oh my gosh! Gwen and Leshawna came up to us to vote out Heather," Katie said.

"She so totally did," Sadie said.

"Should we?" Katie asked.

"I think we should," Sadie replied.

"Okay, we vote for Heather!" they both said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

Heather – **Sadie**

Beth – **Sadie**

Trent – Noah

Noah – **Sadie**

Cody – **Sadie**

Gwen – Heather

Lindsay – **Sadie**

Leshawna – Heather

Katie – Heather

Sadie – Heather

**Sadie – 5 votes**

Heather – 4 votes

Noah – 1 vote

* * *

><p><strong>Camper Tally:<strong>

**Killer Bass **(1st Place): Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Justin, and Tyler.

**Screaming Gophers **(2nd Place): Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, and Trent.

**Eliminated: **DJ **(Killer Bass)**, Owen **(Screaming Gophers)**, and Sadie **(Screaming Gophers)**.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! I know you must all hate me for taking more than five months to update this! I am so so so so sorry! I finally got my butt working on this, and here it is! Just for you, readers!<strong>

**On the elimination note: Sadie, eh. Not really needed in anything. She was just there, pretty much. She did go on further in earlier drafts, but I switched her's and someone else's elimination, because I think I can pull out more drama with the other person.**

**And scenes I don't really like in this chapter: The Heather and Gwen scene in the beginning and Heather's dark past thing. I don't think I wrote it very well, but ah shucks. I bet you guys don't care! Read and review, please!**

**Next time on Total Drama Island: **A talent show, the perfect place to show off the wonderful talents of 19 teenagers…not! Drama is a brewing and ends with a shocking elimination!


End file.
